Buck makes a discovery
by keithallen
Summary: A story drawn from my R&V short : An exercise in pondering. Tsukuen and Moka wake up in the 25th century with Buck Rogers.
1. Chapter 1

It was getting that time. Tsukune and Moka had lived a long life together. They got to see their children, Mizore's and Kumumu's children grow up as well as their grand children and great grand children.

Tsukune's dad had died first. His mother a few years later. They were the first, but not the last. Kyoko died in a car accident at 54.

They buried an 88 year old Ruby when she died.

Mizore's funeral at 97 was grand gathering that consisted of the funeral, wake and making an ice statue of her, standing next to the ice sculpture she had made of Tsukune. Mizore and Tsukune's children had taken great care in their mothers' replica. It was very life like.

Yukari was the next one to go at 94. A mis-step and slip on the ice her frail body could not take had claimed her.

Kurumu's funeral at 142 was with the host of their kids, grand kids and great grand kids all in attendance. Of all their friends, Kurumu's death seemed to hit Tsukune the hardest. Kurumu had been there as they consoled each other when others passed, but now, it was Kurumu's worn out body lying there, dead from old age.

All their friends had died all around them. Not them though. Not the eternal vampires. It was sad to see everyone they knew pass on, one after the other. Tsukune and Moka's own children were doing well and had their own lives and families. But the other children were also growing old, and one by one, they were dying also. It was time to take a rest for a while.

In the environmentally controlled basement of their home,(Thanks to the now deceased Ruby) a wall was lined with portraits of the ones who had passed on. Painted to show each person in their prime, every painting had a gold tag with black letters on the bottom frame to tell their name and a brief description of them. Tsukune gazed at each portrait as he walked slowly along with Moka on his arm. He never wanted to forget any of them.

Down in the stone walled sub basement of their castle, Tsukune and Moka walked into the vault where the ornate double casket of polished teak with gold fittings and a their names on silver plaques on the outside, waited. Moka lit the candle bearing sconces on the walls with a word 'Flammar'. Tsukune shut the heavy stone door.

"Ready for a long, cleansing nap, my Blood Mate?" Moka asked.

Tsukune offered a brief grin. "I am. It is so sad seeing everyone around us dying. Every friend we had, every one we made. They are all gone now. All we could do was watch them grow old and die. I want to forget about that for a while," he said sadly.

Moka nodded. Going over to hug Tsukune she said, "At least Mizore got her children and Kurumu had her Destined One and family before they died. They had happy lives. You helped them be as happy as possible with the time they had."

"You helped also," Tsukune reminded her. "Your love and tolerance are exceptional, my dear."

Casting him a smirk, Moka said, "I just knew that in the end, it was going to be us. loves come and go. Blood Mates are forever."

"Yes, and I have been blessed to have you as my Blood Mate," Tsukune agreed and kissed her.

After their lingering kiss, Moka went over to the casket and opened the lid to show a soft white silk lining. Tsukune took her hand and helped her in. He then set the magical timer that looked like an old style pendulum clock on the wall. The face showed years, not minutes. He set the clock for 50 years and pushed the pendulum. Once he saw the pendulum swinging and heard the ticking, he climbed in with Moka, waved a hand to snuff out all the candles and pulled the lid closed. With Moka's hand clasped in his, he drifted off to sleep in a deep, hibernating sleep.

Six years later in the dark chamber where the only sound was the soft ticking of the timer, an earthquake struck. the well built room shuddered, but stayed intact. Unfortunately, the timer clock fell off the wall, onto it's side and stopped ticking.

.

Buck Rogers walked along with Wilma to Dr. Huer's office. "Any idea what this is about?" he asked the starfighter Colonel.

"No clue," Wilma replied. Noting his three foot tall robot companion wasn't with him, she asked, "Where's Tweekie?"

Jerking a thumb behind him, Buck said, "He's working on his ping-pong skills. I was trying to show him how to put a spin on the ball. His wrist action isn't the best."

Wilma grinned, "He wasn't designed to have fully articulated wrists."

"It shows," Buck said with a chuckle.

Coming to Dr. Huer's office they found him in his chair, looking at an info-hologram with a clear, round banjo sized box showing the circuits within, the Computer-leader, Dr. Theopolis.

"Hello Buck, Wilma," Dr. Huer said, "Please, have a seat."

"Buck Rogers," Dr. Theopolis said, "Do you know what the phrase, 'Out in left field after the game is over', means?"

Buck looked and him and laughed. "Wow, I haven't heard that one in a long time. It sounds like something I'd say."

"That is why we called for you," Dr. Huer said. "Do you know what it means?"

"Yeah," Buck replied, still grinning. "It basically means, you don't have a clue."

"How about, "Barking up the wrong tree?" Dr. Huer asked.

The way he asked it made Buck chuckle again. "It means you're way off base..." seeing Dr. Huer was looking confused, he added, "The idea you have is far from correct. It's more 20th century slang."

"So the person saying these things knows slang from your era," Dr. Huer concluded.

"It sounds like it," Buck agreed. Seeing Dr. Huer looked serious he leaned forward in his chair. "So, who is this mystery person?" he asked.

"She goes by Kathy Chang," Dr. Huer replied. "She has acted oddly enough that the computers in Kamakura Japan are worried about her. The way she will speak in your type of ... slang, the fact she will disappear for days and return to give a reasonable excuse, that's found later to be false or unverifiable. How she can build and do repair items requiring tools, with no tools at all."

"Give me an example," Buck asked.

"Stacking storage crates with no lift truck. Bending or straightening metal. Unscrewing bolts that are installed tight," said. "That's not the only odd thing about her."

The twelve inch diameter, three inch deep computer that sat on Huer's desk named Dr. Theopolis added, "By records, Kathy Chang was never born, nor has she ever seen a doctor, even for the required checkups. She never went to school, though she carries much knowledge in many areas, not just the one she works in. Her quarters are always in pristine condition and besides the fact she can disappear and no one can figure out where she goes, she always seems to know if someone is looking for her. The Kamakura group is worried she might be a spy, or is working for some nefarious group."

"That's a stretch," Buck noted. "I don't have much of a medical record either, nor do I have a birth certificate any longer."

"True, but you, Buck, came here after a long trip through space 500 years after you left," Dr. Theopolis replied. "Kathy Chang appeared thirty years ago. She hasn't appeared to age, and has worked two separate careers. The first was as an electronics tech, and now as a ship repair mechanic. Completely opposite skill sets are required for each job, she already had the skills. It is also suspected that she used the previous name of Hanna Montana that disappeared thirty years ago, prior to any records of Kathy Chang. The missing Montana girl has never been found."

"You're saying she switched identities," Buck concluded.

"That is what the logical assumption is," Dr. Theopolis replied. "However, that would put Kathy Chang at 62 years old today. That is illogical. She does not look like a sixty year old human woman as you will see. Her apparent age is calculate to be mid twenties."

"Miss Chang will be arriving on a noon flight," Dr. Huer said. "She will be working under Colonel Deering's command as a mechanic. We're going to set up a few repair tests for her."

Wilma cocked her head and asked, "Dr. Huer, if you believe she is a spy, why have her work on my fighters?"

"To see what she does. We will keep a close eye on her, Wilma. Buck, meet her at the port. See if you can talk to her casually, and if possible find out as much as you can about her," Dr Huer said firmly. "From what I've learned, it appears everyone has under estimated Kathy Chang."

.

Buck waited at the incoming area of Chicago's domestic flight port holding his hand written sign that read 'Kathy Chang' as he watched people flow in from the Asian flight. He came alone. If this Kathy Chang was secretive, having Tweekie or Dr. Theopolois with him meant she wouldn't be as open - if he could get her to open up at all.

As he watched the crowd going past for a dark haired Asian woman to take notice of his sign, a young looking red head asked, "Isn't that hand drawn sign a little archaic?"

Buck grinned at the European woman with long blazing red hair. Nice shape, maybe a little extra thick in the eyebrows, but not bad at all. Those green eyes were pretty cool too. "Hey, sometimes you gotta improvise."

She then glowered at him in a cute looking frown. "OK, so what do you want?" she asked in a harder tone.

"Me? I'm just waiting for someone," Buck replied.

She poked the sign and said, "Right. You're waiting for Kathy Chang. That's me so, WHAT do you want?"

"You're Kathy Chang?" Buck asked in surprise. She was nothing like he had been expecting to see. "You don't have any Asian in you."

"Bright one, aren't you?" Kathy asked with a smirk. "I bet you can even walk and chew gum at the same time!" she beamed.

Buck let out a snort. "Nice one. I'm suppose to take you back to the base. And yes, I can find it by myself two out of three times."

Kathy nodded towards the baggage pickup. "I have to pick up my bag, then if you can't find the base, I have the directions here," she said and waved her GPS monitor at him.

"Ahh, tech" Buck said with a sigh, "It's John Henry versus the steam drill all over again."

"Not quite," Kathy said thoughtfully, "The chance of you dying in this competition is very low."

Buck caught onto a couple things. Kathy knew who John Henry was. She knew 20th century slang and insults and fired them off as easily as he did. Going to the baggage claim with her, he asked, "So, where are you from originally. I know it's not anywhere in Asia."

"Try to guess," she replied with a smirk.

Buck noted her skin was pale and clear of freckles. "Right off hand I'd say Ireland, maybe Scotland. By your red eyebrows, I am pretty sure that's your natural hair color."

"Ye ain't far off lad ... but wrong," she teased with a Scottish accent.

Buck had to chuckle at her. "You're in the space program?" he asked.

"No, I'm just a mechanic," Kathy said off hand, and walked over to the line of bags to look for hers. She spotted it quickly. Snapping up the blocky looking suitcase that had a sturdy looking steel handle, she showed the matching tag to the attendant.

"I can carry that for you," Buck offered.

"I kin git it, lad," Kathy replied with a wink.

Eyeing the suitcase like box, Buck noted metal strapping around the edges, as well as the sturdy steel handle. "That looks heavy."

"I got it," She assured him as they headed for the transportation tubes.

Kathy flashed a grin and asked, "What about you? No one I've met recently had a clue about John Henry, not to mention true ethnic backgrounds. History's gotten flushed down the toilet. I mention a Shinto Shrine once, and got nothing but blank stares in return."

"People in this age have forgotten everything," Buck agreed.

"So, who are you?" Kathy asked pointedly.

It was then Buck realized he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh, sorry," he said and extended a hand to her. "Captain Buck Rogers. Originally from the twentieth century. I spent a few hundred years in space as an ice cube. Princess Ardolla's people found me and thawed me out."

Kathy shook his hand. "Kathy Chang, mechanic and part time archeologist."

"So, did you spend a few hundred years on ice as well?" Buck prodded.

Kathy winced and said, "No, I had to live though all the shit. Be lucky you were hibernating, Captain."

Buck eyed her as the next set of cars came down the clear tubes and stopped. The sides opened, people got off. Buck guided Kathy into a car. Luckily, no one was in the backseat. He shut the door and they shot off down the tube. Very curious now, he asked, "So, you lived through everything? How? We're talking about 500 years here." He eyed her intently.

Kathy waited until the cleared the station then said, "I take it you're human?"

"I thought we all were. Are you from another planet?" he asked.

Kathy let out a sigh. "Nope," she said, "I am looking for my sister. Despite how awesome I am, I can't legally operate a flying craft. I'm able to, but pilots are very restricted. So are the flights. You can't even take off without half the world knowing where you're going, when you're leaving, and tracking you in flight. Any deviation, and there's a squadron on your ass wanting to know why you're off course," she ended in a grumble.

"You're speaking from experience," Buck noted.

"OH, not me," she said with a smirk. "That was Edith Bunker."

Buck raised an eyebrow. "OK, I don't have to guess too hard where you pulled THAT name up from."

Kathy shrugged. "Anyway, I need to go to what is now, a very isolated area in Honshu." Turning her head to stare at him, she said, "I heard about you being from an 'ancient era'. That is why I arraigned to come see you. I'd like you to take me where I need to go."

"And we just fly back to Japan, huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kathy nodded. "Yes, just Miku Hatsume and Brian Adams."

"Who?"

Kathy shrugged. "You must have left by then," she said in a musing tone. "We'll leave under false identities. By the time they figure it out, we'll be long gone and with the ID beacon disabled, they won't be able to track us if we stay below 300 feet."

Eyeing her, Buck asked, "So your name isn't Kathy Chang?"

"It is at the moment," she replied. "All my paperwork says so."

"You do know the authorities back in Kamakura are suspicious about your paperwork," he said.

"I do. I helped them out a bit with that, and kinda guided them into sending me here," Kathy explained.

"You manipulated them," Buck stated.

"Hey, gotta do what you gotta do," Kathy replied with a shrug.

Buck agreed with a smile. Yes, this girl was definitely more that she appeared to be. Very old, very intelligent and good at playing people.

.

Wimla Deering and Tweekie were at the transport hub when the cars from the port arrived. They met Buck and Kathy Chang as they exited their car. "This is Kathy Chang?" Wilma asked.

"Hey, Wilma, Tweekie, I'd like you to meet Kathy Chang," Buck replied. Then to Kathy, he said, This is Colonel Wilma Deering, and my sidekick, Tweekie."

"Greetings Kathy," Wima said pleasantly.

"Bebe beeb beeb, she's hot, Buck." Tweekie announced in his semi-computer voice.

Kathy burst out laughing.

"Tweekie!" Wima scolded.

"Hey, don't blame me if she's a hottie," Tweekie replied.

"Anyway," Buck said pointedly, "Kathy, Wilma is going to be your boss while you're here. She'll show you around."

Kathy clasped his hand, "Why don't you join us?" she asked.

"I planned to," Buck told her. "Besides, I think Tweekie likes you."

"Beeb beeb beeb, Kathy Chang, bodacious babe." Tweekie stated.

Kathy eyed Buck and asked, "You taught him to flirt?"

"He just picks things up all by himself," Buck replied.

Wilma tried to ignore them and asked, "Kathy, can I get someone to take your suitcase for you?"

"I've got it. I'd like to see where I'm going to be working." Kathy told her.

Wilma motioned and said, "Right this way."

Going to the fighter hangers, Wilma showed Kathy around, and Buck watched Kathy out of the corner of his eye. He noted that while Kathy paid attention to Wilma, her eyes flicked everywhere. She was taking in everything around her. As they headed into the repair section, two mechanics were working at removing an engine from one of the fighters. An overhead crane had two cables hanging down to support the engine. The top of the fighter had the panels off to let the cables hold the engine up. One of the mechanics looked over.

"Greetings, Colonel, this engine needs a rebuild," he told her.

Kathy studied the engine, walking closer. Scrutinizing the cables, she said, "So does that rear cable. It's frayed."

"It's within it's weight test," the other mechanic stated.

"It's still frayed, halfway up ... and it's stretching," she said, pointing at it. "It's going to tear."

The engine was halfway out of the fighter. Kathy dropped her suitcase that made a respectable THUMP when it hit the floor. She was suddenly behind the engine and grabbed it.

A cracking, like metallic popcorn sounded, and the cable parted. The engine settled into Kathy's arms. "We need a new cable NOW!" Kathy barked.

The man had jumped back, expecting the engine to fall. Everyone then noticed Kathy was holding it up. She was bearing half the weight of the engine by herself.

"Move your ass!" Kathy snapped. "This thing is heavy!"

A yellow strobe light came on. Workers brought over an engine rack to put it under the half removed engine. Kathy directed them in a stern tone to block up the back of the engine with the rack. She lifted the engine a little so they could push it under. Once that was in place, she got under the front end and slide the engine the rest of the way out and held it up until another cart was supporting it. She maneuvered the engine away from the fighter as people watched in amazement.

With the engine out and safe on the racks, Kathy shook her arms and said, "Well, THAT was exciting." She walked back over to her suitcase and picked it back up. Looking at Wilma, she jerked a thumb over her shoulder and said, "Your equipment is degraded. I'd suggest all new lifting cables."

"Those engines are eighteen hundred pounds each!" Wilma stated weakly. "How did you lift that?"

Kathy raised an eyebrow and replied in a growl, "If I were you, I'd be more concerned with lifting cables that break, and could have damaged that engine further, and maybe squashed someone under it."

Wilma stood speechless, staring at Kathy. No one had ever spoken to her like that before! Even when Buck first arrived and was confused and angry, he had not ignored her to push his own point. The worst part about it was, Kathy was right. That bad cable had somehow slipped through the safety checks and was used. She decided on, "We will continue this in my office."

"Sure, I'll get to find my quarters some time today. This bag isn't that heavy," Kathy said with a hint of sarcasm.

Wilma's nose flared. Calming herself, she said, "I'll show you to your quarters, we'll meet in my office afterwards."

.

"That woman is irritating!" Wilma growled as she paced in her office.

Sitting back watching her, Buck offered, "Misdirection."

Wilma stopped and eyed him. "What?"

"You first wanted to know how someone who isn't very big or even muscular, could hold up, let alone move a fighter engine all by herself. She reminded you of your faulty equipment and tickled your irritation button to distract you from your initial question. By the time she was done, I bet you forgot about it."

Wilma stared at him thoughtful. "You're right," she said. "I was upset at her. She deliberately got me angry." Walking over to her chair, Wilma sat down. 'Buck, have you found out anything about her?"

"OH yeah," he firmly. "Is there an Edith Bunker anywhere in your files? Maybe a new pilot from a while back who went off course from her flight plan?"

Wilma got on her control panel integrated into the top of her desk and looked up the name. "I have a brief entry. Edith Bunker went to school and qualified as a pilot in Kamakura. On her first mission, she flew far off course and wouldn't answer the radio. Her plane was taken over by remote and brought back to the field. Her certification was revoked."

"Got a picture?" Buck asked. "OH, bring up a photo of Hanna Montana also."

Wilma did, and frowned. Glancing up at him, she said, "Buck, look at this."

He got up and moved around the desk to see the screen. Three photos were up. The failed pilot, Edith Bunker. The electronics tech, Hanna Montana, and the Mechanic, Kathy Chang. Buck looked at the eye colors and face shapes closely. "It's the same woman," he said.

"That's impossible," Wlima told him. "She'd have to be at least a hundred years old!"

"Older, I bet," Buck replied. "We talked about a man named John Henry. Back in the 1800's He challenged a steam drill to a duel. He beat the steam drill, he drilled 14 feet by hand, the steam drill only made 9 feet. He died, but he made his point. He also became very famous. That was, until the devastation. Just knowing about him means she's at least from my era. That and the slang, knowing more about ethnic origins that have been lost, as well as lost languages, Kathy Chang has been creeping around since my time, and possibly earlier."

"Buck, that's impossible!" Wilma stated.

"You tell me how she knows these things then," he replied. "You saw how strong she is, and she knew that cable was going to break before it did. She's something very special, Wilma."

Wilma turned to cast him a pleading look. "How?"

Buck shrugged. "I'm not sure. I will say she's very clever. Somehow, she arraigned it so the computer leaders in Kamakura sent her here so she could meet me. Kathy did say she is trying to find her sister. She thinks I can help her."

"You're saying, Kathy ... or whatever her name really is, arraigned for the computer leaders to send her here? Buck, they are very strict and cannot be coaxed into decisions," Wilma stated.

"Do you know why computers are so good at chess?" Buck asked.

"They are logical," Wilma stated.

Buck shook his head. "No, they can plot cause and effect, action and reaction, farther ahead than humans can. Apparently, Kathy can plot cause and effect farther ahead than they can. I will bet you anything that the jobs she's taken, everything she's done so far, is to elicit the reactions and actions she wanted from others. With me, she wanted to verify I was from the 20th century. She was truthful from what I could tell. I think she may have slipped up when she grabbed that engine to keep it from falling. Most likely to stop someone from getting hurt. She covered up your public reaction to her strength by getting in your face, which worked very well. When you deal with her, never forget that girl plans far ahead. If she's doing something, there's a reason behind it."

"What reason?" Wilma asked.

Buck shrugged and said, "My best guess? She wants her sister back."

.

Dr. Huer got last nights' reports and sat down with Dr. Theopolis do discuss what Kathy Chang was doing last night.

"From the time she arrived, Kathy Chang stayed in the maintenance area studying everything, even the power input to the room," Dr. Theopolis said. "At the late meal, she went with John Sanders and showed sexual attraction to him. She ate very little. They returned to his quarters. Later she came out and went into her own room. By actions alone, she did nothing unusual."

"So why the flag on the report," Dr. Huer asked.

"It may be minor, or inconsequential, but Mr. Sanders went to the medical area feeling weak this morning. It was discovered that his blood pressure and volume was lower than normal. Nothing concerning, but it was lower than normal for no known reason."

Dr. Huer shook his head, "I still fail to see what that has to do with Kathy Chang."

"She was with him, alone for two and a half hours having intimate relations," Dr. Theopolis stated.

Dr. Huer frowned and asked, "Perhaps he was already weakened some, and the extra activity only made the problem surface?"

"That is a plausible theory, and most likely the correct one," Dr. Theopolis agreed. "It is still a note worthy event. With Miss Chang's display of strength yesterday, she must have been careful with him, he did not show any bruises or broken bones."

"Display of strength?"

"Yes, She lifted one of the fighter engine units when a cable failed, and got it onto carrier carts by herself." Dr. Theopolis said. "I also searched for the song that she sang by herself in her room, and have not found it anywhere in the entertainment system files. I have an audio copy of it for you to study."

.

Buck and Tweekie were headed to the spaceport to find Wilma walking towards them. With a wave, Wilma called, "Buck, Dr. Huer wants to see us."

"What else is new," he said. "Is our guest settling in?" he asked.

Wilma grew a disgusted look on her face. "To the extreme. She's already snagged one of the mechanics as hers. He was so worn and tired this morning, the medics put him back to bed. By himself."

Tweekie tipped his head side to side quickly as he said, "Beeb beeb beeb, Kathy Chang really rang his bell. Ching Chang."

Buck snorted out a chuckle. "OK, tweekie, let's go see Dr. Huer."

Wilma didn't look happy about that. "Buck, they just met, they didn't even have a first date yet! I can't believe she is so..."

"Loose?" Buck guessed.

"Beeb Beeb beeb, peanutbutter legs. Easy to spread, beeb beeb beeb." Tweekie said, wiggling his head side to side.

Wilma eyed the little robot. "What does that mean?" she asked Buck.

Buck only grinned. "Let's just leave that alone," he said with a sigh.

.

Going to Dr. Huer's office, Wilma and Buck sat down and listened to him about the semi-suspicion of Tech Saunder's morning weakness. After he was done, Wilma handed over the folder she brought.

"Look at these, Dr. Huer," she said. 'Inside, photos of three women, thirty years apart. All look identical because it's the same woman."

Dr. Huer looked and showed the pictures to Dr. Theopolis. He agreed.

"This is a conundrum," Dr. Theopolis stated. "It is not physically possible for a human female to cover such a long distance in time and not degrade. Yet, the proof is before us."

"Kathy Chang, and that's not her real name, is at least as old as I am,' Buck stated. "And she hasn't skipped any centuries."

Dr. Huer looked up at him. "You're saying she has lived for at least 500 years?"

"Yup," Buck said with a nod.

"Perhaps you can tell us more about this," Dr. Huer said. "I have an audio tape of Miss Chang singing to herself in her room."

Kathy's gentle singing voice came over the speakers.

Starry Starry night,  
paint your palette blue and gray,  
look out on a summer's day  
with eyes that know the darkness in my soul

Shadows on the hills,  
sketch the trees and daffodils  
catch the breeze and winter chills  
in colors of the snow laden lands

.  
Now I understand  
what you tried to say to me,  
how you suffered for your sanity.  
How you tried to set them free

They would not listen  
they did not know how  
Perhaps, they'll listen now  
.

Starry Starry night  
flaming flowers that brightly blaze.  
Swirling clouds in violet haze,  
reflecting in Vincent's eyes of china blue

colors changing hue  
Morning fields of amber grain  
weather faces etched with pain,  
are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand.

Now I understand  
what you tried to say to me,  
how you suffered for your sanity.  
How you tried to set them free

They would not listen  
they did not know how  
Perhaps, they'll listen now

For they could not love you,  
but still your love was true,  
and when no hope was left in sight  
on that starry, starry night,  
you took your life as lovers often do..

But I could have told you, Vincent  
that this world was never meant for one  
as beautiful as you.

Starry Starry night,  
portraits hung in empty halls,  
frame-less heads on nameless walls,  
with eyes, that watch the world forget

Like the strangers that you met.  
ragged men in ragged clothes,  
the silver thorns of bloody rose  
lie crushed and broken  
on the virgin snow

Now I understand  
what you tried to say to me,  
how you suffered for your sanity.  
How you tried to set them free

they would not listen,  
they're not listening still  
perhaps they never will.

Buck listen closely to the song. He picked up certain words, including the first name.

As soon as the recording was done, Dr. Huer said, "Obviously, Kathy knew this Vincent pretty well, he was a painter and she held a high respect him for. Do you know who she's talking about."

Buck held up a finger as he thought. There was only one Vincent he knew of that might fit the description. Rubbing his head, he said, "Wow. Just plain ... wow."

"Buck?" Wilma asked.

"Van Gough," he said heavily. "Vincent Van Gough. He was only recognized as an artist after his death. He killed himself in an insane asylum ... about 800 years ago now. I learned that in college."

Dr. Huer turned to Dr. Theopolis. "Get Kathy Chang in here."

"Dr. Huer," Buck said, eyeing him. When Huer looked at him, he said, "Be careful, you do not want to grab the tiger by the tail."

Dr. Huer frowned at him. Buck simplified his warning with, "Do not anger her or back her into a corner. We're playing with dynamite here."

They waited a short time, talking about all the abnormalities of this Kathy Chang while they waited for her to arrive.

Kathy came in with a guard on each side of her. Neither had a hold on her, but they were eyeing her closely.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on?" Kathy asked in a heavy tone.

"We just wanted to speak to you, Miss Chang," Dr. Theopolis said.

"How brave, talking though a computerized pizza box," Kathy said, eyeing the computer.

Dr. Huer cast her a stern look. "This is Dr. Theopolis, an important part of our government, You should be more respectful."

Kathy looked at Buck and asked, "Is that guy for real?"

"Afraid so. They just want to know how old you are," Buck told her.

"Right, I was dragged all the way up here because of my age. Women don't tell their ages, haven't you learned anything?" she asked with a crooked grin.

"This is important, we need to know your age, Miss Chang." Dr. Theopolis said.

Kathy pointed to him. "If you want to keep that thing intact, keep it quiet," she said firmly.

"Do not force us to restrain you," Dr. Theopolis stated.

Buck shot up between them, "OK, STOP! Both of you, before..." He never got the chance to finish.

Kathy tool a step forward. Both guards grabbed her, one on each arm. In a blur of motion, Kathy twisted her arms out of their grasps and punched backwards hitting both men in their ribs in a lightning fast strike so hard they flew against the wall.

Wilma shot to her feet and drew her blaster, which was promptly snatched out of her hand by Kathy right after Wilma drew it. Kathy then crushed the blaster in her hand as she glared at Wilma, her eyes now glowing red. She then grabbed Buck by his shirt and forced him back into his chair and threw the blaster pieces on the floor.

With Wilma gaping at Kathy and both guards on the floor moaning in pain, Buck pleaded, "Hey! Can we settle down here, PLEASE?"

Dr. Huer gulped, staring at Kathy as the red glow grew around her body.

In a lower toned but very strong voice that seemed to penetrate their very bones, Kathy stepped over to Huer's desk and placed her fists down on it, bending the top in. "**I suppose the cat's out of the bag.**" she said in her powerful growl, which made Huer slide his chair back. **"You want to know about me? Fine."**

**"From the dawn of time we came … moving silently down through the centuries. Living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the gathering, when the few who remain will battle to the last. I am immortal, I have no rivals, no man can be my equal, nor can they understand the power I have in my own hand! No one has ever known we were among you … until now."**

Kathy paused briefly while she glared at the pale faced Huer, then said, "**Understand this, I will find my sister with your help, without it or in spite of you. The only difference will be what is left here if you do not cooperate or if you DARE try to stop me. MY buddy Buck here will fly the ship I prepared.** **Once he drops me off, he can do as he wishes, and you will never be bothered by me again.** **Do. You. Understand?"**

It took Huer a moment to force out a squeak of "Yes."

**"Good,"** Kathy said in an even rumble and a slight sneer. She then straightened up and hauled Buck up out of his chair. Taking a moment to calm down, the red glow that emanated around her faded away. Not turning back around, she said in a normal tone, "We'll be going now."

Buck did turn to look back as Kathy led him out. "I highly suggest you let us take off." he got out before they left the room.

The room was silent except for the two men moaning in pain. Wilma and Dr. Huer stared at the open doorway.

Dr. Theopolis broke the silence by saying, "Dr. Huer, I have called for medical help an alerted flight control that Buck Rogers will be leaving very shortly. That woman holds a tremendous power I cannot classify. We do need to get her out of the city as soon as possible. The danger factor of her being here is very great."

"What is she?" Wilma asked weakly.

"Unknown," Dr. Theopolis said. "A very dangerous unknown."

Dr. Huer finally sucked in a breath and slumped in his chair. Wiping his face, he said in a whimper, "I have never seen anything so frightening!"


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the hall, Kathy's hand tucked under his arm, Buck was relieved she was acting much calmer now. "When you growled at Dr. Huer, what movie was that from?" he asked. "I can't remember."

"Neither do I. But it sounded cool, and it did scare the shit out of them," Kathy replied.

"I think you did the scaring. How did you do that?" Buck asked, eyeing her.

Kathy smiled at him widely to show her fangs and said, "I'm a vampire. Oh, my real name? It's Kokoa Shuzen."

"You're a real vampire?" he asked in surprise.

"Want me to drink your blood to prove it?"

"I'll pass on that, thank you very much," Buck replied quickly.

Waking back to the hangers, Buck saw many security guards in side passages and standing against walls, but not one raised a weapon or even spoke as he and Kathy walked by. They went to Kathy's quarters first and retrieved her heavy looking suitcase. Buck noted a man-sized hole in the floor.

"Digging to China?" he asked.

"No, just into the service tunnels underneath. I had to go out for a while last night," Kathy told him.

"Out on the town?"

"Out to the old Chicago, I found a good flight path out so they won't be able to track us. Once we're clear of the area, we keep it low until we're over the ocean." she told him.

"There's an ID beacon as well as automatic comms on all our ships," Buck reminded her.

"Not any more on this one," Kathy explained, and led him to a fighter that was in the maintenance bay, awaiting it's turn to be worked on. Guiding him to the fighter, she said, "Get in, I'll push us out."

Someone had gotten the word to stay clear of them, for people watched but no one interfered as Kathy pushed the fighter out into the hanger, then out to the launch way at a walking speed. Buck turned the controls on. He noticed some wires hanging down and the visual comms unit looked like someone punched it completely out.

Kathy appeared by the cockpit. "Buck! Set the brakes, begin engine warm up, and get in back. I'll fly us out of here. I have better reflexes than you do."

"Just don't splatter me on the ground or anything else, OK?" he asked.

"You're safe with me," she said, and disappeared again.

Buck let out a huff, but did as she asked. "Why doesn't that give me a warm fuzzy?" he asked himself.

He heard a thunderous crash behind them, then Kathy, rather, Kokoa, jumped into the pilot's seat, closed the canopy and thrust the engines to max. She got her seat belt on as they rocketed down the runway. At the end, instead of pulling up, she flew over the end then banked hard right, directly at the crumbling city of old Chicago.

"What are you doing!" he cried.

"Staying below cover!" Kokoa shot back and dove down a street only 30 feet off the ground and approaching mach 1. Behind them debris flew in their wake.

"No wonder they pulled your pilot's license!" he cried.

"Just hang on back there!"

.

Wilma had run out of Huer's office to grab a fighter and follow them. She got a fighter ready for takeoff, then heard a loud crash. The front of the hanger had come down, blocking the runway. Beyond, Buck's fighter shot down the runway and off to the side very near ground level.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled. "Get that debris cleared off the runway!"

In Huer's office, Dr. Theoplois reported. "Buck's fighter is out. We have no tracking or comms from it, and it is not being picked up on radar."

"They crashed?" Dr. Huer asked.

"Highly doubtful," Dr' Theopolis stated. "From what I know of Kathy Chang, she pre-plans with the accuracy of a computer. If her plan was to escape and not being detected, she has performed it flawlessly. The hanger has suffered damage that has made launching anything else impossible for at least fifteen minutes. It takes less time than that to make orbit. Even if we know she is headed for Japan, there will be no way we can get anything in the air in time to intercept her. By the time we can even detect her from ground clutter, she will be over the pacific. Kamakura has nothing fast enough to get in the air and intercept them either. Only atmospheric planes are based there. Another thing to consider is that she did say she was going to let Captain Rogers go once she reached her destination. That leads me to compute our best option is to let her go where she wants and not risk further injury or material destruction."

Dr. Huer nodded, "Have Buck tell us where he left her off when he gets back," he agreed.

"By the time he gets back, I am positive she will have moved to another location," Dr. Theopolis stated.

.

After threading her way through the Rockies staying below the peaks, they passed over the coast and were now racing across the pacific ocean. Flying across the top of the water now a more comfortable 200 feet below, Buck felt it wouldn't be lethal to distract her. "So, Kokoa, you know where your sister is?"

"I know where their castle is, and that they decided to take a long sleep before the world went crazy. I was sure they would wake up, so for a while, I didn't bother going to find her. Once I realized a couple hundred years went by and there was still no word, your 'new' system of government was saving the survivors, or so they called it. All your genius 'computer controlled world has done, is make if very hard for those outside your pristine city walls to survive," Kokoa said with distaste. "The glaciers formed and have covered the land, so I am worried they are trapped. Starving to death is a very long and agonizing way to go for us."

"Mind if I ask what you did when disaster struck?" Buck asked.

"I was busy saving as many as I could," Kokoa stated. "Tunnels, caves, a secret underground military base. It's not prime conditions, and there is no prettiness like you people have, but they are alive, and by so few cities now, I dare say we have saved more humans that you have with your : Let's give up and let computers control things' plan."

"Yeah, I'm not happy about it either," Buck agreed. "There are plenty of what they call, lost souls, out in old Chicago. The computers say there is no room for them, so the people like Dr. Huer choose to leave those people out in the cold."

"And humans say WE are the evil, uncaring ones," Kokoa said with a snort.

"Why, because you saved humans for your food supply?" Buck asked, biting back.

"That is a reason, but unless you're as brainless as the dome-dwellers, you'd know that once a race is reduced to a certain level, they are in very great danger of becoming extinct," Koka stated. "You do know about the food chain, don't you? THAT is what makes upper forms of life able to go on. One thing eats another, that eats another. Even the highest forms of life end up feeding the lowest forms when they die. Right now, that food chain is very vulnerable to collapse. The food chain collapses, everyone loses! And for your information, dummy, we don't kill people when we feed. That's Hollywood shit! OK, the guy I fed off of back in New Chicago will be wobbly for a while, but he lived, didn't he? I won't need any more blood for a week or so, and he will be fully recovered long before that."

"You fed on him?"

"Yeah, I was hungry. We had a good time, I took a few sips. He's happy, I'm happy, we're both satisfied. What's the problem?" Kokoa asked, flailing an arm up.

Buck laughed. "If it's like that, no problem," he admitted. Seeing the blackness around him he asked, "Isn't a risk, flying this low with no radar at night?"

"I can see fine. Remember, I'm a vampire. I don't have poor eyes like you do."

Kokoa lifted up a hundred feet and lights whizzed by below them. "A surviving ship," she explained. "There's still a few of them around."

"I bet they felt that," Buck noted.

"Yeah, maybe got wet and knocked around a bit too," Kokoa agreed. "Land is coming up, looks like the northern islands. We'll be passing Hokkaido soon."

Buck struggled, but didn't see anything but black outside. He felt them turn and lift. "Hokkaido?" he asked.

"Yup. slowing down, I don't want to overshoot and have to turn around. Remember, your friends are following us."

"You ruined the runway, didn't you?" he asked.

"I just dropped enough hanger roof to slow them down," Kokoa told him. "You have to know Wilma will be coming after you the second the runway's cleared. If I can set down five minutes before she arrives, I'll be lucky."

"Wilma wouldn't ..." Even as he said that, Buck stopped, he knew she would come to 'rescue' him. "Hope she brings a fuel plane with her. We'll need it."

"Just keep going south to Kamakura, they have refueling and repair facilities there," Kokoa told him.

They slowed down more as they passed over water and back over land. Buck felt them turn, then turn again as they slowed. They also lifted a little higher.

Kokoa began singing.

_Ohhh life, it's bigger_

_It's bigger than you, and you are not me_

_the lengths that I will go to_

_the distance in your eyes_

_Oh no I said too much_

_I set it up_

_that's me in the corner_

_that's me in the spotlight,_

_I'm loosing my religion_

_tryin to keep up with you_

_and I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

_Every whisper,_

_of every waking hour I'm_

_choosing my confessions_

_trying to keep an eye on you_

_like a hurt lost and blinded fool_

_fool_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I set it up_

_Consider this_

_Consider this_

_the hint of the century_

_Consider this_

_the slip_

_that brought me to my knees_

_failed!_

_what if all these fantasies came_

_flailing around_

_Now I've said too much_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

_..._

Kokoa stopped singing as she banked again.

"Did you make up that song?' Buck asked.

"Nope. When I think of the humans struggling here, that song comes to mind. I do everything I can to keep people alive, and by the way they look at me, they don't like me very much," Kokoa told him. "In one of the caverns, I was a bit hungry so a got a sip from a guy. Many people won't come near me now," she finished with a huff.

"Imagine that," Buck grumbled.

"Really! I feel so unappreciated sometimes," Kokoa agreed.

A moment later, Kokoa looked to the left. "Oh how nice! See that point of light down there to our left? About nine o-clock low?" she asked and tipped the fighter.

Buck looked. It took a few seconds but he did see a pinpoint of yellow light briefly. "Campfire?" he guessed.

"Yup, and by the reflection off the walls, It's what's left of Tsukune and Moka's courtyard!" she said happily and flipped to bank to the right. "Now, let's see, vertical landing..."

"On the panel, center. In front of the stick, lower right," Buck said quickly.

"Thanks, got it."

Buck tensed up again as Kokoa turned on the landing lights that showed a mountain face a short distance away. "Don't forget, increase downward thrust as you slow more, keep the engines high RPM."

"Got it, now shut up, I'm busy here!" Kokoa barked back.

As the ground got closer, the fighter slowed and wobbled, slipped to one side then the other. Snow blew up around them in a white cloud, blocking any vision.

"OK, we're...," Kokoa pulled the throttle back to idle. She then spat, "Damn it!" and tried to lower the landing gear. They hit the ground. The grinding halt of an engine that was spinning and burning fuel was not a pretty sound. It lasted briefly before the engine exploded, bouncing them up to land hard again.

The Canopy flew up and off as Kokoa pushed it away. "OUT!" she cried and flung her suitcase out. She grabbed Buck by his collar as he tried to get up and thew him out in the snow, jumping out after him. Buck was face down in the snow when the other engine exploded, then the fuel tanks ripped the fighter apart as they blew up.

Buck got up and ran away from the burning wreck. He met Kokoa near the jagged walls nearby.

Standing with her arms folded over her chest and wearing a frown, Kokoa said, "Sorry, you'll have to wait for Wilma to come get you." She then pointed at the wreck and asked, "Isn't that your little robot?"

Buck looked and stumbling away from the burning remains of the fighter, Tweekie was coming. Falling, getting up and stumbling a little farther ahead in the snow to fall again. Buck ran over to him. Upon trying to help Tweekie walk, he burned his hand on the robot's hot metal skin and jerked back.

Tweekie looked up at Buck and waved his arms as he said, "Beeb beeb beeb, What the FUCK, Buck! Landing with the gear up? Do you need to go back to flight school?"

"Tweekie... how did you get here?" Buck asked, shocked at seeing him.

"Beeb Beeb Beeb, I knew miss hot pants was modifying this plane, and you were suppose to fly it. I climbed into the storage space," Tweekie replied. "Last time I'm riding with you driving."

"I was in the back seat, SHE was flying," Buck said defensively.

Tweekie stopped and tipped his head slightly. "In that case, not bad for a first try, beeb beeb beeb." A secondary explosion tore the cockpit apart. Tweekie looked back then gave Kokoa a thumbs up. "Beeb beeb beeb, any landing you can walk away from is a good one."

Kokoa picked up her suitcase and walked over to the opening that used to be the entry gate. Lacking anything better to do at the moment, Buck and Tweekie followed.

The castle was a wreck. By the light of the fire near the entrance where the main doors used to be, lit the area in a yellow glow. Portions had fallen, the right wall and one tower were nothing by a pile of rubble on the ground. The grand balcony above was now shattered stone chunks all over the courtyard. The castle was still standing, mostly, but it was now ruins from what she could see.

"It's going to be a major project to fix this up," Kokoa said with a tired huff. Beyond the entrance where the Foyer used to be, and now debris and the framing of what was once a grand chandelier lay on the floor, she saw heat sources hiding behind a couple larger piles, and inside the hallways just beyond door frames.

Right, the crash had scared the crap out of the people that were here. In Japanese, she called out, "You're safe, sorry for the noise."

Taking a few more steps in she said, "My fault, but it's over, you can come out."

Buck and Tweekie looked up. "Kokoa, It doesn't look very safe in here," Buck said as he studied the cracks in the ceiling and the collapsed stairway that looked like it was once a grand stairway that followed the curve of the wall. There were holes in the ceiling. Being cracked and holey were not good for ceilings.

"Beeb Beeb Beeb, this place is a dump," Tweekie noted.

"You offering to help repair it?" Kokoa asked him.

"Beeb Beeb beeb, Not me, I'm too short."

A face peeked out from the edge of a doorway on the left. "It's all right," Buck said and motion her out. The face ducked back in.

In a loud voice, Kokoa called out in Japanese, "You are in my sister's house! Come out and be identified!"

A few faces now appeared. An older man on what looked like layered cloaks came out from behind a pile of rubble. "If that is true, then what is the name of the Mistress?" he asked

"Her name is Aono Moka. I am Shuzen Kokoa!" Kokoa announced. "I have come to awaken her and Aono Tsukune, the Lord of this manor."

Several ragged people appeared. They approached Kokoa apprehensively. They bowed to her. The older man said, "Our forefathers told us of the time of the awakening. They did not know when it was, but said we must remain present for it."

Kokoa returned the bow. "Thank you for your service and your loyalty. Please guide me to the stairs down."

The man bowed and grabbed a torch off the wall. Kokoa lit it with a "flammar" and a snap of her fingers. She then lit another one for herself.

Buck could not understand what was being said between Kokoa and the ragged, thin people. He did note the old man walked into a doorway and Kokoa followed. He followed them. "Tweekie, did you understand any of that?" he asked.

"Beeb beeb beeb, these people are servants of Aono. They are leading Kokoa to where her sister and husband are sleeping." Tweekie informed him.

"Sleeping? For how long?" Buck asked.

"Bee Beeb Beeb, for many generations."

"You mean hibernating then," Buck concluded.

Outside, the roar of engines grew, then receded as they flew past.

"Wilma," Buck said, knowing who it probably was. "Tweekie, go meet our rescue party. I have to see what's going on here."

Tweekie turned and walked back outside.

The people who were here all followed Kokoa. Buck followed them down the hall, then down another. It looked like they went into a room, but it was a stairway down. As they got deeper into the castle, he noted the walls and the ceiling looked better. Still old, but not near as many cracks.

The end of the stone stairway down, opened as a 'T' section into another hallway. Down here, Buck noted paintings on the wall. Three foot high Full figures of people. Buck was sure the gold tags on the lower frame with black writing told who these people were, but he could not read the Japanese 'chicken scratches'.

Kokoa led the band to the right. Buck followed them to a section of wall that was bare. She handed her torch to someone else, then snapped her fingers.

The old sconces along the walls lit up with flames. Kokoa scrutinized the blank stone wall in front of her, then placed her hands in the wall, one above the other and pushed. With a grinding sound, The wall in front of her pushed in, beyond, the wall came out. It was a hidden door with a center swing post. By how hard Kokoa was pushing, Buck doubted normal humans had a hope of pushing that door open. When Kokoa got the door open, she snapped her fingers again. Yellow light emanated from the room beyond.

The crowd around Kokoa stayed out of the room as Kokoa strode in. Buck slipped through them to go in and get a look.

It was a gothic style crypt. A wide casket made of dark Teak wood with ornate gold trim and fittings resting upon a granite stand dominated the room. Around the room on the walls head high were candle sconces. All were lit, casting the room in a soft glow and reflecting off the polished gold fittings on the casket.

"Baka Tsukune," Kokoa grumbled as she picked up a pendulum clock off the floor.

By the dust and bits that came off the door when it rumbled open, Buck knew this room had been sealed for a long time. Cautiously, he asked, "Kokoa, are you sure they are still alive in there?"

Kokoa ignored his question She shook her head, looking at the clock. "The timer fell off the wall and stopped counting, no wonder they didn't wake up! My Brother-in-law is a BAKA!" she spat. She set the clock back down on the floor, upright this time. She looked at the casket, then waved Buck over to her. "I need your help."

"Sure, what do you..." Buck stopped talking as she grabbed him and spun him as he fell, catching him to cradle him like she was going to give him a big kiss.

"I feel like a leading lady," Buck said weakly as he stared up into her red eyes.

"Nope! Just a blood bank." Kokoa replied.

Buck saw her mouth open and her fangs appear. The next thing he knew, her lips were on his neck and he felt her fangs sinking in deep. She was hugging him and he swore he felt his blood being sucked out. Kokoa wasn't very big, but her arms around him felt like steel straps, trapping him in place. All he was able to do was kick his feet and gape like a fish as she drank. His struggle weakened, he began to feel light headed. Was she going to drain him and kill him?

Suddenly, he was released and lowered gently to the floor. "Just rest, you'll be fine," Kokoa told him. She then disappeared from his view. He then heard his name being called.

.

"Buck?" Wilma called as she went the way Tweekie had told her Buck went with the others. Blaster and light out in front of her, she led the four guards and medic that had come with her on the shuttle. The co-pilot and the other two guards stayed to protect the ship. She was not happy the fighter had been destroyed in the crash, but Tweekie informed her that he and Buck did get out unhurt. The good part of that was they detected the fireballs when the fighter burned, leading them straight to it.

Coming to the stairway down on the first floor, Wilma called down it. There was light at the bottom of the stairs, showing a hallway going past. No place up here was lit, other than their hand held lights so he must be down the stairs.

Wilma led the way down the stairs. She noticed painting on the walls down here. To the right, a group of ragged people stood, blocking the hallway. She raised her blaster at them. They didn't move so she didn't shoot. "BUCK!" she yelled again.

Buck's voice called back, "Wilma, don't come any closer! Stay where you are."

Wilma strode towards the group of men, women and children in front of her. "Get back!" She warned.

They didn't move, only cast her blank gazes.

"I'm serious, Move!" she snapped walked up to a man to point her blaster at his chest.

.

Buck heard Wilma's demands outside in the hallway. "Wilma! Do NOT come in here!" he called. The casket lid was open, Kokoa was leaning over into it.

"Buck, are you all right in there?" Wilma called.

"Yes! Stay back, I'll be our shortly." he told her loudly. He noticed Kokoa straighten up.

"Come on, sleepy heads," Kokoa said. A man in a dark suit climbed out of the casket. He held his hand out to help a silver haired woman in a white gown exit the casket. They both had red eyes like Kokoa did.

The man looked down at Buck and held his hand out. Buck took it, the man pulled him to his feet.

"These Baka's speak English," Kokoa told him.

The man nodded. He looked at the clock and frowned. "How long?" he asked.

"Your clock broke, it's been 500 years, Baka," Kokoa told him.

The man let out a sigh, then spoke to Buck. "We are the Aonos. I am Tsukune, and my lovely wife here, is Moka. I assume you already know Kokoa."

From the hallway, Wilma's voice growled, "Move out of out way, or I WILL shoot!"

Moka turned to the sound and said, "Excuse me." She walked to the door.

"Wilma, GET BACK!" Buck yelled.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Wilma yelled.

.

Moka came into the hallway. "**Servants, move aside!" **She demanded.

They parted like water at her command to show Wilma with her blaster.

"Who are you, and why are you in our house?" Moka asked as she stepped towards Wilma.

Wilma swallowed her growing nervousness and said, "Take me to Buck … Now!"

In a flash, Moka had the blaster in her hand as she cast a hard look at Wilma, their faces inches apart. **"You need to be shown your** **place**!" she growled.

The next thing Wilma knew, she slammed into the guards behind her, knocking them all down. Landing just beyond them, she stumbled up to see a blur of white and each guard in turn flew over her, then she was tossed to follow them. They landed in a heap at the foot of the stairs.

**"LEAVE MY HOME OR YOU WILL SUFFER!"** Moka roared.

Her blaster was gone as was her flashlight. Feeling a wave of terror wash over her, Wilma tried to gain her feet and stumbled and fell as the guards under her clambered up the stairs. She finally flailed enough to get her feet under her and race up the stairs after them. Catching a step wrong, she tripped and fell on the stairs. Turning over, she saw the silver haired woman with the red cat's-eye pupils regarding her angrily. She threw her hand up and cried, "I surrender!"

Moka grabbed the front of her clothes and dragged her up the stairs. The only thing Wilma had the presence of mind to do was grip Moka's wrist so her flight suit didn't get ruined.

The men in front of Moka kept backing away towards the entrance as she strode towards them. Tweekie, in the first floor hallway, backed into a doorway to stay clear. Moka saw him and stopped.

**"WHAT ARE YOU, LITTLE TIN MAN?"** Moka asked in a hard tone.

"Beeb beeb beeb, I'm with Buck, your Majesty," Tweekie said and bowed to her.

Moka grew a crooked grin. **"At least you try to be civil and have manners. You may wait until he joins you**."

Tweekie bowed again. "Beeb beeb, beeb, thank you, your hindass."

**"WHAT WAS THAT?"** Moka asked, casting him a glare.

"Royal greeting, as is Your majesty, My Queen, Empress. I do not know which one is appropriate to show proper respect," Tweekie replied.

**"Stick with your Majesty,"** Moka told him.

"Yes, Your Majesty, beeb beeb beeb," Tweekie said with another bow.

Noting this as she was being dragged along by the front of her collar, Wilma tried, "I'm sorry, your Majesty."

**"You certainly are,"** Moka replied. Seeing the front doorway, and the four men eyeing her, Moka flung Wilma at them. They caught the screaming woman as she flew into them. They all tumbled down the few entry steps.

.

Tsukune helped the the man up. "What was your name again?" he asked.

Buck stumbled up with Tsukune's help. "Buck. Buck Rogers. I came to help Kokoa here," he said then cast her a glance, "Though I didn't know I was going to be lunch."

"Thank you for your assistance," Tsukune told him sincerely. "I take it this Wilma out there is your ..."

"Friend," Buck said to explain his relationship.

"Ah, then we should go see what's going on before your friend is seriously hurt," Tsukune told him, and guided him out.

"Tsukune, you need to know what these people are doing, and NOT doing." Kokoa said from Buck's other side. Both men noticed she wasn't trying to help Buck stay upright.

"In time, Kokoa, let's get him out and find out what's going on first." Tsukune replied.

.

With Tsukune taking most of his weight, Buck did manage to keep one foot in front of the other even though he was so dizzy, he thought he might pass out. Coming up to Tweekie on the first floor, the little robot looked up at him.

"Beeb beeb beeb, you don't look so good, Buck."

Buck replied, "Yeah, I've been necking with the wrong person. Come on, Tweekie."

Going to the entrance doorway, Buck noted the silver haired Moka eyeing those in the courtyard , arms folded over her chest, a stern look on her face. She glance at him and Tsukune. He didn't understand what she said to them, but it made Tsukune grin. In the courtyard, Wilma stood leaning on one of the now weaponless guards, her flight suit was torn, her hair disheveled.

Tsukune led him down to the group. "Mr. Rogers will need assistance in moving and will require rest. I am leaving him in your care," he explained and handed Buck over to them. Seeing he had everyone's attention, Tsukune added, "It is very rude to enter someone else's house without their permission. I expect you have learned some manners. We have plenty of work to do, so please make sure you take all of your things with you when you go."

"Beeb beeb beeb, miss hot pants crashed Buck's ship, there is no machinery to pick it up," Tweekie said.

Tsukune looked down at him. "Kokoa ruined it?"

"It's barbecued," Tweekie stated.

"Please, show me," Tsukune replied. Tweekie walked around the group, Tsukune followed.

"Let's go, guys," Buck said and motioned for the guard helping him to stay up to follow.

"It's not my fault," Kokoa said, appearing by Tsukune. He cast her an even look. After a moment, Kokoa shrugged and said, "OK, maybe I forgot one little thing."

.

Standing near the blackened, sprawled out wreckage, Tsukune looked at the scattered debris. He couldn't tell by sight what it used to be.

"We can come back and pick up the pieces," Wilma offered.

Tsukune waved a hand at her. "Our family broke it, so I will repair it."

"I hope you're a magician," Buck said absently.

Tsukune cast him a brief smile. "I learned from the best," he said. He waved his arm and cast the restore spell over the area, focusing on the metal pieces.

The wreckage glowed. The glowing pieces drew together into a glowing mass that shifted it's shape and settled into the shape of a starfighter. the glow faded away to show an intact starfighter sitting on it's landing gear. Buck and Wilma's crew stood staring, mouths dropped open.

"As I said, I learned from the best," Tsukune said proudly. "No one knew more about Magic that Toujo Ruby. She held the secrets of the universe in her hands." In a sad tone, he added, "It was a terrible loss when she died. She is one of the few that I will miss forever."

Seeing their 'guests' were still stunned by what he did, Tsukune said, "Now, if you will excuse me, we have a house that needs some work, and servants that need attention. Have a safe journey home." He walked away from the group and back into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

The castle was in terrible shape. Tsukune and Moka were both weak from their long hibernation. Tsukune drank from a few women, only taking what he safely could from each before he was feeling back to normal. Moka drank from a few men.

The first thing Tsukune restored were the servants' quarters, storerooms and the kitchen. Their servants were hungry and not in the best shape. Moka restored the walls and sealed the many cracks. Kokoa restored the courtyard walls and made new doors. For the first couple weeks, their efforts were focused on rebuilding their property and healing their servants.

.

"This may be a threat to us," Dr. Theopolis stated. "These unknowns have the ability to manipulate materials. They may well be capable of disturbing the balance of the planet. Captain Rogers, do you know if they are capable of modifying gasses as well as solid materials?"

Once again in Dr. Huer's office, Buck sat next to Wilma who was using a cane to walk due to the heavy bruising on her leg, Buck shrugged. "I don't know. I saw Kokoa light candles with a snap of her fingers. Moka had a good time disarming and throwing Wilma and her guards out of the castle, and Tsukune waved an arm and the fighter Kokoa crashed rebuilt itself into brand new condition." he then leaned forward, elbows on his knees and added, "My best guess? They can do whatever they want, or feel is needed. Kokoa's long disappearances when she was in Kamakura? She was out in the badlands helping the people out there. Providing them shelter and food, wherever she was getting it. She was working outside the domes to make life better for those not fortunate enough to be inside the perfect protection these cities offer." He rubbed his mouth and said, "You know, I've been inside so long now, I too forgot about those struggling to survive, right outside New Chicago. It makes me wonder why no one here even gives those people a second thought."

"The population of cities has been calculated," Dr. Theopolois stated. "There is simply no room for them. To allow them to enter would upset the balance needed for a healthy life of those here. That would not be fair to them. Cities are being made, and to acclimate the wild humans into a city takes two generations."

"You mean getting them used to being controlled by computers such as yourself," Buck stated, eyeing him.

"That is part of the conditioning, yes. The other part is becoming civilized enough to live in a controlled environment." Dr. Theopolis told him. "That takes time."

"How many cities do you have?" Buck asked. "A hundred, a thousand?"

"There are ten operational cities. New Chicago is the hub."

"Ten?" Buck asked. "So after all this time, there are only ten cities on the whole planet? It doesn't appear you are trying very hard to make more."

"If I may," Dr. Huer offered. "We have been more concerned with external threats and interplanetary concerns than the lost souls on the ruined streets. Our goal is to keep the whole Earth safe and free from invasion."

"How much easier that would be with more people to help," Buck countered. "You know, Kokoa Shuzen is far from my favorite person. She drank from me like I was a wine bottle. Still, From what I learned, she is saving more people with her lone efforts that you are with all your computer power."

"Assisting them just so they can live and procreate is not necessarily saving them," Dr. Theopolis stated. "People need education as well. Her efforts are only expanding the problem of the number of low class humans."

"Because you stay within your perfect domes and refuse to see what's going on outside these walls, offering the ones outside no assistance at all," Buck retorted.

"Buck Rogers, are you aware you are approaching the line of treasonous behavior?" Dr. Theopolis asked.

"When is asking questions and pointing out possible errors treasonous?" Buck asked in return. "Or is it that I am bringing up possibilities that you consider uncomfortable?"

"Computers like myself were given the task of running Earth by humans because humans realized they were not capable of doing so themselves due to their flaws. Following that logic, we make the laws and ensure the best conditions are kept. You do not need to understand why we do things, only accept what we do is the best way," Dr. Theopolis stated.

Buck nodded and said in a sarcastic tone, "Joe Stalin would be proud."

"Dr. Theopolis, Buck, I'm not seeing the problem," Wilma said. "If these Aono's can take care of the low class, we take care of the high class in the cities, isn't that a good thing?"

Dr. Theopolis replied, "Colonel Deering, you must certainly be aware that left to their own devices, many species will push their will until it results in war. Buck, I am sure you have seen that a few times. That is why we have a military, to defend ourselves from others. We do not want, or can afford a war here on Earth. If the low class gain power through strength, what's to stop them from attacking our cities? If the Draconians or other entities discover we are fighting among ourselves, they will take advantage of the situation. That may well spell our doom."

"Exactly why we should be reaching out to those outside the cities, instead of ignoring them," Buck stated. "Staying alienated from them is the worst thing we can do."

"Perhaps we can get the Aonos to work with us?" Dr. Huer asked.

"We shall discuss the possibility at the next city meeting," Dr. Theopolis said. "From what we have learned, this new species cannot be ignored."

"They have been around much longer than you have and they are far from helpless, remember that," Buck warned.

.

Tsukune walked through the second floor lounge, scrutinizing the room for flaws that remained. Every surface was now intact, furniture and carpeting in place. Besides rebuilding their home, Tsukune thought about Kokoa's crash landing and added a shield dome over them to protect them from falling objects, accidental or deliberate. It was a shield designed by Ruby, impenetrable yet let natural sunshine, wind and rain through. He covered that with a shroud so the castle wasn't visible unless one was on the ground and coming up the road to the courtyard. He did not know this world yet, so it paid to be cautious.

A short while ago, he had strolled through the upper basement, just to look at the portraits. All the friends and family they had lost long ago beamed their smiles at him. While he still felt their loss, he had also vowed to remember each and every one. There were some he didn't know yet what happened to them. Issa Shuzen and Kahlua were missing, as were the lines of Mizore and Kurumu's descendants. Had the snow Fairies gone extinct? He certainly hoped not.

Now that he and Moka were awake, Kokoa had gone searching for Issa and Kahlua primarily, but also anyone else she could find. In her young years, Kokoa had been a trial, but she had grown into a fine woman that Moka was very proud of. Tsukune was proud of her also, working hard to help everyone she possibly could. Now that he and Moka had awakened, they would keep up the task Kokoa had begun, so she could go find her family.

"Master?" a meek voice asked from behind him.

Tsukune turned. "Yes, Mitsu?" he asked. It was taking a while but he was remembering the names of his new servants, the descendants of his old servants. Mitsu was a teenage girl who was meek, but not fearful. She was also a hard worker.

"We have a visitor to see you, Shiziku Katsume, from the Yokohama area. She is waiting in the foyer," Mitsu explained.

"Thank you," he replied.

Tsukune went down to find a cloaked figure sitting on one of the long couches in the Foyer. Her hood was up. He saw blue hairs sticking out as he approached. "Shiziku Kastume? he asked.

The figure stood up and faced him. Blue hair, violet eyes, she was almost a dead ringer for Kurumu. "You are a descendant of Kurumu?" he asked.

She grew a smile. "Yes!" she agreed happily. She pulled back her hood and bowed. "You're Lord Tsukune? You knew my ancestor-Grandmother?" she asked eagerly.

"I did, and it was a great pleasure to know her," He agreed. He clasped her hand and brought it up to kiss her knuckles. "I am so happy to see you."

"Ohh, I'm so happy to see you too, Lord Aono!" She cried and dove into him to hug him tight.

Tsukune laughed and hugged her back. Feeling her shape against him, he was also happy she hadn't tried to breast-smother him. "Have you been well?" he asked.

Pulling back, she winced and said, "As well as can be. Kokoa said you and Lady Moka were awake, and I should come see you." Pulling a thick roll of paper out of her cloak, she said, "I have our history and the events of the cataclysm, and the rise of the computers I was told to explain to you."

"Thank you." Tsukune said and motioned as he said, "Moka is in the sitting room, let's go see her so you can explain everything to both of us."

Katsume beamed him a nod.

As they walked, Tsukune asked, "Have you found your Destined One?"

Kastume frowned. "No. My mother and sisters tell me not to worry about it, just Charm a few men and be happy. I've heard the legends though about the golden years of our ancestors. I think that if we hope to reclaim what we once had, we need to reclaim our heritage. Part of that is having my Destined One."

"I know another who had her Destined One, and she was very happy and lived a long life."

"Aono Kurumu?" she asked eagerly.

Tsukune nodded. "She was a wonderful woman and a fine Succubus. There was not one better in the world. She lived to be 142 years old. Even when she got old, she was still beautiful and the epidemy of motherhood."

"Wow! In recent years, the oldest one of us I know of only got to 81. She looked really old too!" Katsume said with a deep frown.

Tsukune steered her into a room. "Lets look at what you have and see what we can do about improving things, shall we?"

Katsume was excited to meet THE legendary power, Aono Moka. As with Tsukune, Katsune dove into Moka to give her a big hug. Once they got settled down, Katsume spread her papers out and began explaining.

"This is the chart for our family tree going way back to Kurono Ageha," Katsume said and showed the tree- chart to Moka. "The circled ones are those who have died. When a baby is born, the name is added with the date, so everyone is kept track of." She then spread out a paper showing a map of Honshu. On the map, there was a circle and several triangles.

"This circle is the computer controlled city," she explained. "And I do mean totally computer controlled. They run everything from work details to making laws and enforcing them. Inside there are 100,122 people. Their maximum population is 100,200. When it gets close to exceeding that number, they will put anyone convicted of a crime outside to lower the number. If that is not enough, then they use a poison to kill off the older people. Once out, only Nayako can get back in. He's the snake-boy who sneaks in though the sewer exit. No one else can breathe water or hold their breath to make the trip. Kokoa showed him how to get in and out with no one knowing."

"What are these triangles?" Moka asked.

"Those are the towns I helped Kokoa create. We don't have as many people in any one place, but together, we have at least five times the numbers the computer city does, and we have some of their tech!" Katsume said proudly. "We get seed, packed food, and a few things from the city. Nayako sneaks them out in sealed containers for us."

"How many of your people are yokai?" Tsukune asked.

Katsume thought and said, "I dunno, not many. Maybe one out of every ten or twelve people? We don't keep super accurate records like the computer city does."

"Katsume, how well are your people doing?" Moka asked.

"We do OK. There are some places where it's harder to grow food, so the places that can, grow as much as they can, and exchange it for things they don't have. Hunger isn't a problem. Keeping places warm can be a problem. Trees are getting fewer meaning less firewood, and in some underground places, heating enough to make it warm fills the air with smoke, making it hard to breathe," Katsume explained. She then realized something. "This is way north, and it's cold outside, but not inside."

"Magic," Tsukune stated. "The walls are warmed with magic. That keeps the air inside warm."

Katsume looked at him with wide eyes. "You're a Witch? A real live Witch!" she asked.

"No, but Ruby who taught me was a real Witch," he explained.

Turning in her chair, Katsume clapped both her hands over his. "Oh, please, PLEASE, Lord Aono, come back with me. We could really use you!"

Tsukune suppressed a chuckle at her exuberance. "I planned on it soon," he said gently. "One we are finished here, we'll be coming to visit everyone. Why don't you stay here as our guest until we're ready to leave? You can guide us along the way."

Katsume beamed him a big smile. "I'd love to!" she cried. Tsukune then got his first breast smothering hug in hundreds of years. Seeing it coming, he held his breath as his face was covered in cleavage. Some things never changed.

Once he got Katsume calmed down and sat down, she explained the cataclysm was not just a single event.

A very large asteroid or comet had come into the solar system and slung very close to the sun, which broke it up into hundreds of pieces. The pieces spread out as they raced away from the sun and right at the Earth. Some scientists predicted what would and did happen. Until they had 'proof' the scientific community treated it as a 'possible' event. The other possibility was that whatever it was fell into the back side of the sun.

Coming at Earth with the sun behind them, no one picked up the chunks of rock until they were on top of Earth. First came a meteor shower and a couple satellites were knocked out. Instead of dwindling back down, the strikes, and size of the meteors hitting grew. As this happened, a nuclear capable country, history didn't record which one, thought they were being attacks so they launched against their enemy. Their enemy retaliated as larger rocks came blazing in. A city-sized rock landed in Wyoming, blasting out a huge crater. The earthquakes from that impact cracked the crust in Yellowstone, causing it to erupt. A similar rock slammed down in the south Pacific, causing a massive Tsunami as well as another Earthquake. Krakatoa erupted again, along with two other smaller volcanoes.

Between the asteroids, the nukes, and the volcanoes, the ash, gasses and debris filled Earth's atmosphere to completely blanket out the sun. In four years, many species went extinct. Populations of human and Yokai were cut to one third. In Japan, pockets of Humans and Yokai got together to do their best at survival. In the cold dark weather, more and more died. At the low point, cannibalism was resorted to, taking only the old or those who died of other causes. By now, most of the people were dead, and ice was building up thick on the surface.

The turn-around came 60 years after the initial disaster. The skies were finally clearing and people chiseled their way to open air. Some yokai discovered frozen animals that hadn't rotten. Hunts for these vital bits of food grew quickly. Although many pockets of people had died out, others slowly grew. The ice began to melt both naturally and by yokai fire by foraging for freeze-dried food.

150 years after the disaster, the dome city in Kamakura came to be. Only those deemed 'worthy' were allowed in. Not long after, no one was allowed in. there was an attempt by humans for force their way in, but with only clubs and spears, they were no match for guns and energy blasters. In recent times, it was found travelling up the waste water tunnels, it was possible to get into the lower part of the city. Snake yokai were able to do this easily, as well as a one Vampire.

A hundred years plus of drinking the blood of yokai, Kokoa became water resistant enough to make the half mile underwater trip with only a red, blistered skin. The humans and yokai in the rest of Japan worked closer together with her help and shared knowledge they had as well of tales of the 'Great Ones' now gone.

.

While Katsume shared history with Tsukune and Moka, the rumors had begun. The ancient ones were back, and things on earth were going to change for the better.

.

In New Chicago, The Draconian spy that was a foreman of the shipping terminal for out going shipments added a box marked 'video games' into a container to be loaded on an outbound ship. There were many games inside the crate. There was also a game called, 'beastman'. The storage cube inside was not a game, but the latest intel the spy's operatives had collected. flight and training date of the Terran fleet, civilian data and the latest important discovery of Kathy Chang. Although there was no solid information, there was communications about her, and the ruckus of when she had abruptly flown off with Buck Rogers and caused damage to the hanger upon departure.

The Draconians needed information on Kathy Chang. Was she a rebel? Was she here working for another empire or planet? Not long after the Foreman sent his information out, many spies were looking for Kathy Chang.

.

Tsukune and Moka met Kokoa again in in a series of dug out tunnels. These were deeper, so the temperature was warm. Running through the pipes on the walls was water and sewage. Electric wires were strung overhead. Tsukune noted that people going the other way bowed their head when passing.

"Some things were salvaged, some we stole from the domed city," Kokoa explained. "Between the geo-thermal generators we got from the city and the mechanical ones, there are lights enough to go around. For a while, most of the food was from the city, but we got enough seed and the proper lighting to make underground gardens. rationing is still ordered, but everyone gets something to eat."

Tsukune noticed up ahead, two men were walking towards them. Upon seeing him them, the men went back and took the next side passage. "So at least this group is doing Ok. Not well, but surviving."

"Right, and some of what they grow helps others survive too," Kokoa said. "They do get upset when I take food to other places, They think I'm 'taxing' them."

"And this city has plenty?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, more than enough."

"Can you take us inside?"

Kokoa eyed him. "You do know they are looking for me. We go in there, and it will no longer be staying quiet and unnoticed. It could get ugly."

"I want to speak with those computers," Tsukune said.

"We'll go together, you me and Moka. I can get us in and not get wet too."

.

Domed city was what Kokoa and her people called it. The was a large dome over most of the city. Beyond the dome on the sea side were industrial looking buildings, tall and with pipes running up and down and between them. On the land side, a walled area held large windmills as the upper parts of the dome also had. There was also a long runway coming out of the dome, and a runway that crossed that one. Here, there was no tall walls, but a low fence.

Going down to the fence, Kokoa pointed and said, "The wire there is razor wire. There's ditches there to trap anyone trying to get in or out. We can just jump over them. Running fast, we'll be in before guards can respond to the alarms."

"Let's go." Moka said.

Racing at top speed in a blur of motion, Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa raced at the fence and leaped far above and beyond the wire and ditches. Tsukune and Moka followed Kokoa as she raced down the runway and through the hanger. She slowed as they came to an inner door. They walked at a normal human pace once inside.

While Kokoa was wearing the same style top and pants that was common here, Tsukune's tuxedo style suit and Moka's white evening gown made them stick out. People eyed them as they went by. Some remarked on their originality of dress. One woman asked Where Moka got her gown from. Moka told her, but the woman didn't know who Fredricks was.

The dark blue suited guards appeared just up ahead. "Kathy Chang!" a guard called and came towards them, hand on his holstered weapon. He and the other guard stepped up in front of her. "You will come with us."

"No, she will not," Tsukune stated. "You will take us to the people in charge here."

"Yeah, and who are you?" the other guard asked.

"Aono Tsukune. This is my lovely wife Moka, and the one you call Kathy Chang, is Shuzen Kokoa. We came to see the one who runs your city."

The men pulled their weapons. The one in front said, "We will be going to the detention center. Kathy Chang is wanted in New Chicago for theft of a spacecraft , kidnapping, civil disobedience and property destruction."

Tsukune stepped in front of Kokoa and said, "We will see whoever it is who leads this city. We will not be stopping by your detention center. You can assist us, or wait for someone to assist you," he said firmly.

"I will stun you unless you move!" the man snapped.

"Then, I should move," Tsukune said, and cast him a brief grin. He then grabbed the man's gun hand. crushed the gun in his hand, twisted his wrist then yanked to pop the man's arm out of the socket. A whack to the back of his head, and the guard was out, Tsukune then whacked the other guard out before he could react. He dragged one man to a cubby hole in the hallway, Moka dragged the other one over to pile on top of the first.

"This way," Kokoa said, "I know where they meet."

Kokoa took off, Tsukune and Moka followed.

After getting a few more guards out of their way, Kokoa led them to a shut door marked :City council.

"These doors open and shut to the sides and lock together in the middle," Kokoa said. "Should I kick them open?" she asked.

"No need," Tuskune assured her. He focused on the doors and cast a disintegrate spell on them. The door collapsed into powder and faded away. Beyond was stepped shelves arraigned in a semi circle with the 12 inch diameter computer boxes on them.

Kokoa pointed to them. "These pizza boxes are the leaders of the city here," she explained.

Moka eyed Kokoa, "You're not serious."

"I am," Kokoa insisted.

One of the boxes spoke. "Who are you and why have you entered? The police are being called, stay where you are."

"You things truly believe you can order us to do your bidding?" Tsukune asked, approaching them.

One to his left stated, "We are the masters. You must..."

It's statement was cut off when Tsukune thrust an arm at it and blew apart with a lightning bolt. "Now," Tsukune said firmly as he eyed the rest of the computers. "Which of you think that you rule over me or my family?"

One in the middle said, "If you will not follow our instructions, you must leave."

"You have it wrong," Tsukune told them. "The only thing you control is the equipment inside this city. This city is for human habitation. You exist for the sole purpose of serving them. They do not serve you. Soon, I am going to call on you to serve more of humanity. Will you assist in serving humans outside this city?"

Another in the right said, "We have been given rule over the humans."

Tsukune blasted that one to bits with another lightning bolt. "No longer," he told the remaining ones.

Guards came running up the halls. Kokoa disappeared. Yells and screams of pain sounded. Kokoa raced back in. "We won't be bothered, she said with a grin.

"Thank you, Kokoa," Tsukune told her. To the computers, he said, "Your task is now to assist ALL of humanity in Japan under my instructions. If you do not, I have no use for you and you will be destroyed."

A blue computer in the middle said, "That will not be advantageous for the human race. We take all factors into account to maintain perfect conditions in inside the safe city areas."

"You will expand into the areas I determine. Not just this city," Tsukune told them. "Directly to the north is a tunnel system where 87,000 humans are dwelling. They need better atmosphere control, including proper heat. You will extend your services to them as well. That is how you will begin."

"We will do as you ask," the blue box stated.

Tsukune smiled and said "I knew you could be reasonable."

.

The shift in leaderships and priorities in New Kamakura quickly took hold. Immediately outside the city, those who had been searching for scraps found trucks of supplies coming to them. Old buildings were refurbished for use, roads were bulldozed and make passable. scrap materials were collected and brought into the city to be reformed into new buildings and a factory to manufacture things Kokoa asked for the tunnel people needed. This also supplied work for all the ones who were being helped. In a single month, Significant progress was made. It was also clear that computers no longer ruled. Tsukune Aono did, with a Cabinet of humans and Yokai, with the computers as advisors.

This news made it's way to new Chicago. The Computers there called an emergency meeting, Dr. Huer, Wilma Deering, and Buck Rogers in attendance.

Dr. Theopolis sat in the center of the semi-circle of computers, the humans facing them, and explained the details.

"It appears that New Kamakura has suffered a hostile takeover by human forces. Kathy Chang returned with some human types known as Tsukune Aono and Moka Aono. They used their abilities to destroy some master computers and force the other computers into servitude. There are currently no weapons we have that are effective against them."

A green Computer asked, "Dr. Huer, can human forces be assembled to regain control of New Kamakura?"

"The only forces we have for ground actions are the police," Dr. Huer explained. "We are not prepared to assist any other city with ground defense."

"IF I may," Buck said loudly to get everyone's attention. "Before you try to bust in there and seize control, you may want to send someone to talk to them first. I'm sure at least Dr. Theopolis and Dr. Huer remember that Kathy Chang, or rather, Kokoa Shuzen, is not human, and now she has her sister and brother-in-law with her. You go charging in to take control, I got a feeling you'll get your ass handed to you."

"We cannot allow rebels to take over our cities," Dr. Theopolis stated. "The council had recommended a shutdown of all facilities and networks in New Kamakura. Dr. Huer will collect a force to retake control of the city. Once control has been established, the facilities and networks will be restored."

Buck shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bad idea," he grumbled.

"We cannot allow rebels to ruin the carefully controlled habitats we have made," Dr. Theopolis stated. "We are taking the appropriate action to remove the rebels without direct conflict. "

""You're shutting the city down and endangering the entire population," Buck replied. "Just who do you think those people are going to turn to for help? Everyone will know the computers turned everything off and abandoned them."

"It will be an object lesson on why we computers are needed," Dr. Theopolis stated.

"No, it will be an awakening to everyone in that city that your way is not the only way," Buck retorted. "People living there may find a better way for themselves."

"Humans cannot control their own environment, history had proven that," Dr. Theopolis stated. "Without computer support, they will perish."

.

Tsukune was not surprised when all power failed inside the city. First the computers all quit, then lights, ventilation, everything shut off, leaving a confused population wondering what went wrong.

The guard force provided some portable lighting. Tsukune had Kokoa retrieve as many yokai as possible to get some illumination at least into the common areas of the city to help rescue crews pull trapped people in trains, cars, elevators and in some cases homes due to doors not working.

Shiziku Katsume flew in with two dozen of her sisters and cousins to help get a ventilation system going. Tsukune had them rip out the current fans and control boxes. One item used 'in the wild' were plain old fashion windmills. Working high up on the city dome, the Succubi got a few windmills set up to provide power to exhaust fans as others tore holes in the domes to let air out. Ground level openings to the city were covered in filter material.

Moka gathered electrical engineers to work on why the generators died. The reason, everything was computer controlled, and the computers had all died. There was nothing wrong with the generators. She had the control boxes ripped out - in some cases literally, and stationed men to control the devices and got power back in line. Using magic, Tsukune negated many of the computer controls on equipment to get things running again. It took a few days of nervous people and yokai working, but the city was returned to a somewhat operating condition.

With power flowing again and humans controlling equipment that used to be automated, New Kamakura came back to life. Tsukune found a news station and got a live interview that was broadcast city-wide. He sat down with a pretty brunette on a closed stage tell everyone what happened.

"Mr. Aono, you know what caused the blackouts that caused such confusion?" the woman asked.

"I do." he said firmly. "Computers were running your city and everything in it. No one was monitoring them. I came here initially to get help for many other people who are living in less than ideal conditions. Kokoa had been here and found out these computers were running everything, including your laws. When I arrived and asked for help with others who needed support, these computers called the guard force to attack us. Their concern was only inside the city. When it became clear to them that they did not rule the human populations, they all shut down. Their shutdown of everything had great potential to harm everyone in the city. Myself and my lovely wife, Moka, have been guiding the efforts to get things running again. This time, there is no computer control. The computers decided that if humans did not obey them, then they would no longer run the city. The populations here need support, and at the moment, people are taking over the jobs computers were left to do."

"So, there are no computers left?" she asked.

"No AI types here, no," Tsukune explained. "The City in charge of them, New Chicago, determined that instead of trying to help humans they did not control the lives of, it was better to shut this city down and leave it."

"Thousands could have died!" the woman said with a gasp.

"That was probable. Thankfully, we managed to get enough help to prevent that from happening. I have had remote controls removed from every piece of equipment that is back in service," Tsukune told her. "Computers can't run anything here now, even if they wanted to. It is people who run the city now. Also, with lacking computers to provide the rule of law, the guard force is doing it's best to maintain safety and myself and Moka are watching over everything to see operations are running as smooth as possible. Some walls to the outside have been taken down, and this city will expand into the places where thousands of humans have been surviving under less than prime circumstances. The land will also be open to those within the city. Soon, we will have a trade system in place for the benefit of everyone in Japan."

"Japan, you mean..."

"Yes, the entire land mass of Japan," Tsukune stated. "It is time for the people to regain what they have lost. "

"Mr. Aono, can you tell me about yourself? Where did you come from and why did you come to our city to begin with?"

.

In New Chicago, Dr. Huer, Buck, Wilma and Dr. Theopolis were watching the broadcast from New Kamakura. Buck noted right away that Tsukune Aono was painting the computers as the bad guys in shutting the city down.

"This broadcast is illogical. There should be no power to transmit," Dr. Theopolis said.

Buck flicked his eyes at the computer. "Apparently, Mr. Aono has figured out how to run the city without computers. He is proving you aren't needed to run a city and soon I bet, an entire country."

"He will fail. Humans trying to rule themselves have failed for centuries," Dr. Theopolis stated.

"He's not human," Dr. Huer reminded them. "He is most likely whatever that red head was."

"Vampires," Buck stated. "And from what I saw of them, the worst thing we can do is fight them."

"They will fail and beg for help," Dr. Theopolis stated.

.

Amid the people and yokai Kokoa had saved were a pair of witches. The sisters were old, but knew their craft. She brought them to Tsukune. Gray haired and leaning on walking sticks, the pair of old women wore layers of worn cloaks, their weathered faces peeking out from frayed hoods.

Upon Kokoa leading them into the rooms Tsukune and Moka claimed, Tsukune stood up and bowed to them. "Greetings I am Aono Tsukune. It is very nice to see you."

One sister looked over Tsukune, the other approached Moka to study her.

"This looks like the one."

"Agreed, sister, the Lady here is Shinso. The time has come."

The one in front of Tsukune announced in her coarse voice, "If the curse of rot is to be removed from the land it is you, Lord Aono, who will make it happen. The seed of resurrection and the breath of revival will be blocked by a rival. Magic and spirit a full coven must be for you to break through and let the new world be."

"Craft from the present and the past, souls that forever last, Draw the 13 of power and ignite the resurrection hour!" The other sister by Moka intoned.

Tsukune looked at Moka, then the witches. "Resurrection? Are you talking about re-making the world?"

"The world is hurt and worn from abusers," the witch before him said. "It requires help to return to it's former glory. A guardian yes, and a healer. The Earth coddled you, fed you, nurtured you. Now, that you have gained all Earth had to give, you need to give back to restore the balance."

"These 13 of power, how do we find them?" Tsukune asked.

"You must search. Lord Aono. We will assist you. The room we need must be made into a dedicated room of magic. Once it is prepared, the search shall begin."

Tsukune rose and said, "Then let's find the room you need so we can get started."

.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiziku Kastume made it a point to visit Lord Aono at least once a day. One of the job she had was delivering messages between areas. She just made sure that she also visited Lord Aono to inform him what was happening. It didn't take long for humans to get used to the sight of one of the Succubi girls flying by. Many people would gather on their known routes just to watch them in flight.

Tsukune noted that when Shiziku came to give him news, she sat close, touching him if possible. Upon one visit, he swore she was trying to sit in his lap. By her manner, the blush on her cheeks and the liquid shine in her eyes, Tsukubne had a very good idea she was seeing him as her Destined One.

Tsukune decided to pull her into his lap. she landed in place with a squeak, then gazed at him, blushing deeply. "M'Lord," she whispered.

"Shiziku, do you know who your Destined one is?" he asked.

She nodded.

"So, who is it?" he prodded.

Meekly, Shiziku laid a hand gently on his chest. "I … I need you, M'Lord … Please?"

Wrapping his arms around her, Tsukune said, "I would be proud to be your Destined One."

He was immediately locked in a deep kiss as she wrapped her arms tight around him. Breaking the kiss to hug him tighter, she kicked her legs and cried, "I'm sooo happy!"

There was one nice thing about Succubi. They were all sex maniacs. Tsukune admitted to himself that he missed that. Maybe he needed Shiziku as much as she needed him.

.

The radar at Kamakura was working, but now with a human staff. Seeing the blips approaching, and the identifying signals, the controller got on the radio. "Chicago flight A-32, this is Kamakura Control. State your intentions and passengers."

"Kamakura Control, This is Captain Thomas of the Chicago PD. We are arriving to restore order and return Kamakura to proper controls. Do not resist us for your own safety. We request priority landing privileges."

The control tower talked to Tsukune. Tsukune gave the control tower the reply and he got yokai ready.

"Chicago fight A-32, turn to course 170, follow the marker beacons in to runway 165. You will land and be refueled so you may return to Chicago. Be advised, you do not have permission to enter Kamakura. Anyone who exits will be detained."

"A-32 acknowledged."

Tsukune went down the airport landing pad to greet the plane with 50 guards behind him in a line. On the roof, Shiziku and a dozen of her sisters waited in the darkness.

The plane landed and taxied over to the terminal. Once it was stopped, the succubi flew over to land on the top. The refueling truck came. The rear ramp on the plane opened to disgorged thirty armed guards wearing armor. They line up facing Tsukune and the Kamakura guard.

One man stepped forward and announced, "I am Captain Thomas of the Chicago Police Department. By order of the computer council of Chicago, we have come to restore order to Kamakura. To resist us is to be arrested and charged with treason."

Tsukune announced, "Captain, Chicago no longer had jurisdiction here. Save yourself embarrassment and return to your plane. You will be leaving as soon as it is refueled."

"I will give you all one chance to put your arms down and surrender!" Captain Thomas commanded.

Tsukune only clapped his hands once. The succubi watching from atop the plane flew down in front of the Chicago men. With their sweet voices, they charmed the men, and had them put their guns down and remove their armor and clothes down to their underwear, then march back onto the plane. The plane was finished refueling.

The Kamakura guard collected the weapons and armor, some workers collected up all the dropped clothing. The plane was given clearance and took off back for Chicago.

The guard force was happy for the additional uniforms and weapons. Without the computers, the guard force had many more areas to patrol and a few more problems to deal with. The had more recruits and now could outfit them.

.

In her royal apartments on her dreadnought, Princess Ardolla grinned at the messenger who brought her the news. "The force Huer sent to subdue the Kamakura rebellion returned weaponless and naked?" she asked.

"They had briefs on, but their weapons, armor and clothing had been taken away from them, Princess." the man explained. "According to our man on the ground, Buck Rogers had warned against sending the force. He is also connected to this Kathy Chang. The name of Aono has also been associated with these rebels. From what we know, Kamakura is now completely separate from New Chicago."

"So these rebels had mercy on the men from Chicago," Adrolla said in a musing tone.

General Cain stepped up and said, "Princess, sending Chicago's fighting men back naked and unhurt was not an act of mercy. It was the worst insult a warrior, or their leaders can receive. Instead of killing or wounding them, those rebels showed New Chicago that their forces are not even worth fighting. That the human forces in New Chicago are so far below them, that the rebels refuse to take them seriously. It is a hard slap in the face to Huer and the entire Earth defense force."

Her face brightening into a smile, Ardolla said, "We must offer these rebels our assistance. Have they made another entry into the Earth's defense field?"

"Not that we have detected, Princess," Cain said. "At the moment, it appears the rebel forces are building something on the ground. Their area is active, but due to the clouding affect of the energy shied, our optical scanners cannot decipher exactly what they are doing."

Princess Adrolla saw an opportunity here. "I don't care what it takes. Get one of our people to those rebels. Let them know they have our full support and assistance as we are able."

"Right away, Princess," Cain said with a bow.

.

Tsukune monitored their progress. The city of New Kamakura was back in operation, and two other above ground cities were going up. The news showed the living conditions down in the tunnel and caves. People in the city were eager to do what they could to help those who were struggling. Instead of just doing as the computers told them as they had been doing, the city people were learning and taking initiative.

Kokoa was well known now for her efforts. A 'Shuzen' cult had even formed to assist Kokoa with her needs. Basically, several young men agreed to be her male harem that took care of her quarters and acted as her blood bank. Tsukune and Moka also got their share of idol worshipers. Tsukune didn't let these people get to his head, and Moka made sure Kokoa didn't either.

One thing that was irritating Tsukune was the fact that New Chicago wouldn't even talk to them. Other than sending a plane full of men to try and retake control, New Chicago ignored Japan. Several times, Tsukune sent radio messages to try to open a discussion. Not one was answered. The planes in Kamakura only had one other airport to land at. There was a landing field about where Kyoto used to be. It was only a straight section of old highway, but light planes and VTOL craft could land and take off there. That made New Kyoto the prime place for building another above ground city. Kokoa also had several thousand people there who needed assistance.

.

Returning to their castle, Moka visited a place that had been not been visited since Toujo Ruby died. After Ruby's funeral pyre, her rooms were cleaned, everything put in place, then the doors were shut and locked. Out of respect for the powerful witch, no one had entered what many saw as a sacred place.

Standing before the oak door that the red paint on it had faded away on, the straps of iron brown with rust, Moka inserted the skeleton key. The lock turned hard. Moka had to with it back and forth to get the internals to move, With a soft grinding sound, she coaxed the lock to open. Carefully, she pushed the door open with a squeak of hinges.

Opening the door just enough to slip in, Moka entered the dark room. "Please excuse my intrusion," she said to the room where Ruby had performed her magic. Everything was covered on a layer of dust. To the left, the table bore spell books on the sides, candles at the front corners. Ruby's wand lay on the center of the table. Ruby's wooden chair was behind the table. Behind that, the shelves containing nearly piled scrolls and jars of dried our spell components stood against the way. Things here were left as Ruby had instructed Moka in her last wishes.

"Flammar." Moka intoned.

The candles on the table burst into flame, as did the ones in the tarnished silver sconces on the walls, lighting the room.

Moka turned to the urn on the floor that sat in the middle of the six foot diameter magic circle. Inside that urn were Ruby's ashes. Moka knelt by the urn and removed the cap, laying it beside the Urn. Moka then used a fingernail to slit her wrist and let her blood drip down unto the urn.

"Ruby, my friend, we have dire need," Moka said firmly. "Tsukune needs you. Everyone needs you."

When smoke began to flow up out of the urn to creep down the sides of the urn, Moka stood. Sealing her wound with a lick, Moka went over to the table and picked up Ruby's wand. The smoke now billowing out of the urn spread to cover the Magic circle, but did not go beyond. Slowly, it became thicker and rose up, contained within the magic circle. Moka laid the wand in the thickening smoke.

"Ruby, I call on you to return to us. Our need is dire," Moka intoned.

The smoke with the circle was now a foot deep, obscuring the floor. Instead of a dull gray, it glowed with a red light. In the center, a dark form rose up. Ruby, as she looked in her prime, with her dark hair and waist length pigtails and wearing her black leather bustier and long wool skirt, her wand in hand, rose to stand. As she rose up, the smoke dissipated. Her dark eyes opened. She hast Moka a gentle smile.

"Hello, Moka. It as been a long time," Ruby said.

Moka bowed. "It has, our court witch. I would not have disturbed you, except we have dire need."

Ruby drifted forward she tipped her head slightly. "The world has changed, and not for the better. There is a taint to the air and the land."

"Yes, and the people suffer."

Drifting over to Moka, Ruby clasped her hand. "Take heart, dear one. We shall make it right again."

.

Buck and Wilma were once again in Dr. Huer's Office. Dr. Huer wore a worried look. Standing behind his desk, he said, "Thank you for coming. The situation in Japan is becoming worse. One of the atmosphere control stations has stopped operating. Investigating the cause, it has been found that the power cells for that station are no longer present."

"Someone stole your generator?" Buck asked.

"The thermal power cells are in place," Huer said, sounding frustrated, "But the power is being re-routed. An overfly shows another city is being built, the power is being rerouted there. This could throw the entire atmospheric temperature control system out of balance."

Dr. Theopolis stated, "Without that station, the air currents from farther north will move more to the south and New Chicago may experience colder temperatures, even below the freezing point of water. This is a very serious situation."

Buck chuckled. "Snow in Chicago, who would have ever guessed," he said with a smirk.

"Buck, this is serious, the climate is in danger," Dr. Theopolis stated.

Buck shook his head. "I know this was before your time, but Chicago used to get dumped on every year. Single storms of two or three feet of snow was not uncommon in the wintertime. It's not the climate that is in danger, it's your control of the climate that's in danger. Every year, winter came, we dealt with it. It got cold all right, very cold with lots of wind and snow. In the spring it warmed up."

"Temperatures below the freezing point of water are not healthy for humans," Dr. Theopolis stated.

"We had our own countermeasures. They were called 'winter coats'. Ice skating was fun, so was watching Hockey, a game played on ice. Just because the weather gets cold is not the end of the world." Buck countered.

"Cold is not ideal. That atmosphere control station must be returned to service," Dr. Theopolis stated.

"So you're going to make another power plant?" Buck asked.

"We need to restore the power flow back to normal," Dr. Theopolis stated. "Colonel Deering will provide air cover with her fighters while a service crew reroutes power back to the atmospheric control station. Once that is done, a guard will be posted to prevent any further interference."

"Bad idea," Buck told him. "You go shooting at those people, you do realize they will retaliate. Things like this start wars."

"That is our Atmosphere control station," Dr. Theopolis stated.

"On their land," Buck countered. "I though we had already established it was a bad idea to fight the Aonos, or don't you remember our police force coming back naked?"

"This rebellion must be shown that we are superior. Our way is superior," Dr. Theopolis replied. "Dr. Huer, assemble the required teams to restore power to than atmosphere control station."

"I will see to it," Dr. Huer replied. "Wilma, we will need four fighters to escort the repair crews."

"Yes, Sir," Wilma said obediently.

"Doc, don't do it," Buck warned.

Dr. Huer cast Buck a sad gaze and said, "You don't have to go, but we do need that station back in operation."

.

The city of New Hawaii on the Big Island was a support city for New Chicago, processing volcanic activity for power. Wireless electricity was transmitted from the large thermal power plants, and was one of the defense grid's main power suppliers, as well as supplying power to many of the atmospheric control stations. Being mid-pacific, it was also a transportation hub and had a large air and space port for transport ships. They were also a major food producer, with two islands dedicated to growing produce.

Tsukune had gathered information on New Hawaii. One of the things that was needed was enough food. Redistribution was helping, but until the new farms were producing, there wasn't enough.

Meeting with Ruby, Tsukune got a big reunion hug from the witch. Moka chose to ignore the long kiss they shared. After all, this was Ruby so it was fine.

Ruby scried out the Hawaiian islands and picked one of the smaller islands that was already covered with farms. Noting ripe fields, she conjured a flight of crows and sent them through a portal to pick see bearing fruit and vegetables. Bulk wise, the crows only brought a few bushel baskets. They were enough to seed the new fields in Kyoto. A wave of her wand and the seeds grew into plants ready to harvest. This gave Japan more food and an greater variety as well. They now had pineapples.

.

While Ruby worked to solve the food shortage, Kokoa found the lights went out and power died in the warehouse she was visiting in Kyoto.

"Hey! Who turned the lights out?" Kokoa asked, irritated.

"We have no power coming in," a man called back. "The electricians are working on it."

A succubus flew in from outside. "Kokoa, you in here?"

"Yeah, what's gong on?"

"Before the radar died, the operator saw a bunch of blips go to that power generation station we're tapping. We think they're stealing their power back."

"SO not happening!" Kokoa growled. "Get all the yokai together, and our electricians. Get me Tsukune on the radio. We're going to teach them a lesson!"

.

Wilma's task force landed at the Atmosphere control station pad with no interference. She kept one fighter in the air for a CAP patrol, everyone else landed. Going in she had the men present arrested and gathered into holding while her electricians reroute power to where it was suppose to go. Walking over to Buck, who was watching outside, she said, "I asked Dr. Huer about our prisoners, he said of bring them."

"Why?"

"They will be charged with treason then banned to the wastelands," Wilma told him.

"Wilma," Buck said evenly, "I strongly recommend you let them go."

"Buck, these people need to be taught a lesson," Wilma said firmly.

"It's us that will be taught a lesson," Buck told her. "You do remember going to that castle, don't you? Don't you think the Aono's will be a little upset about hauling their men off for treason? We also just turned one of their cities dark. I'm sure they will not be happy about that. The Aono's are vampires, and they have a low level of humor."

"Buck, we can't let them do as they want. This station was put in place by the Computer leaders. It belongs to New Chicago."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Buck let out a huff and said, "Wilma … computers don't rule here any more. The Aonos do. We should finish up and get out of here before they arrive. That is, unless you want your ass kicked again."

"Too late."

Wilma and Buck turned to see Kokoa standing with her hands on her hips, several other young women behind her.

Kokoa pointed to one side, "Momo, go collect the men they brought. Feel free to be creative if they resist. Inari, get our guys back to work."

Wilma whipped out her blaster. Before she could even point it, Kokoa grabbed it then grabbed the back of Wilma's uniform and tossed her against the wall. Wilma hit the wall and fell limp. "Don't move," she told Buck, then raced off.

Buck walked over to Wilma and checked her pulse, she was breathing also. "Are you going to have a headache when you wake up.

It didn't take long for power to restored to the city. With the electricians from New Chicago being Charmed, they helped restore power. The New Chicago guard force and pilots were also Charmed and gathered into the hanger. Wilma came around to find them all standing in a group, a pair of winged blue headed women bracketing the doorway.

"What happened?" she asked with a wince and rubbed her head.

Buck cleared his throat and said, "Well after you tried to draw on Kokoa, she threw you against the wall, then disarmed and collected up our people here. Right now we're being held in this room and power has been restored to the city. By the way, the CAP fighter landed, she's over there."

Wilma looked over to see the pilot on the floor unconscious.

Kokoa walked in, followed by Tsukune. "This is them," she said. "Dungeon?"

Tsukune eyed the group. "Which of you is the leader?" he asked evenly.

"I am," Wilma said sternly. "You are interfering with official business and stealing power from the Earth Defense Directorate. You will release us or you will be charged with treason!"

Tsukune cast her a brief smile. "Do what you feel is necessary. One thing you will not do, is disrupt what we do here in Japan. This is our country, not yours. I do believe this is the second time you have come to where you are not wanted." Walking closer, he added, "Once, can be forgiven as ignorance. Twice cannot. You will be punished. If you return again, the punishment will be more severe."

"You have no right to do anything!" Wilma blasted at him. "You touch any one of us and you will be charged with assault!"

"Wilma, you're not helping yourself," Buck sang.

Tsukune moved in a blur, spun Wilma around, ripped the back of her pants open, knelt down, put her across his knee and pinned her in place. He then spanked her in hard slaps. Wilma screamed, cried and failed, trying to get free.

Buck bit his lip as he watched Wilma's ass wiggle and turn red from the beating. The other watching looked on in shock and a bit of fear.

"Please STOOOOOP!" Wilma wailed at the top of her lungs.

A couple more slaps to make both cheeks the same dark red tone, then Tsukune dumped her onto the floor. "Kokoa, put her on their transport!" Tsukune turned to Buck as Kokoa took the sobbing Wilma away.

Buck held his hands up in surrender. "I was against coming here from the beginning."

"Yes, Kokoa told me that," Tsukune agreed. "You will carry back a message to those computers in Chicago. Nothing here is theirs any longer. If there are any further attempts to disrupt what my people do, there will be much more severe consequences that corporal punishment. I have tried to be civil, they turn a deaf ear and still seek to control us. That will not be allowed. You will all leave on your transport."

Buck asked, "What about the fighters we brought?"

"You will all leave on your transport," Tsukune stated.

Wilma crawled into a seat and pulled her ripped pants up over her burning ass. She wanted to sit down and found it too painful. Tears in her eyes, she was forced to stand, even though it was sore to do so. She noted their men being escorted back on. The electricians didn't want to leave, they pleaded to stay to be beside Momo, going so far as dropping to their knees in their please to stay. She also noticed the other pilots were in the transport too. She cast a watery, questioning gaze at Buck.

Buck shrugged. "Mr. Aono said the fighters are staying here. Only the transport is allowed to leave."

.

Princess Ardolla was giddy with the latest news from Earth. "This Aono is treating the Earth Defense Directorate like they were children? He really sent Colonel Deering back to New Chicago after spanking her bare ass?"

"He did," General Cain said, also enjoying the news. "Again, he does not take them seriously as an enemy. Only an annoyance. I have also gotten news that our man will be taking part on a mission to slip into the Japan area where this Aono is. His orders are to assist Aono and assured him that the Draconian Empire is his friend. If we can make a pact with Aono, it would be very helpful if you would entertain an audience with him, Princess."

"I would be happy to. I want to meet this man," she said, then asked, " Is there any word on how Aono and Captain Rogers react?"

"From way I know, Captain Rogers has talked to him a couple times. He even brought Aono's message back from Japan and insisted that Huer and his computers listen to Aono and stop trying to control things in Japan."

Princess Ardolla smiled broadly. If they could get an alliance with this Aono, not only might she he able to secure Earth as part of the Empire, but also get Captain Rogers assigned as her Earth emissary. Things were looking up due to this Aono.


	5. Chapter 5

Buck visited Wilma in her room. Lying face down on her bed, she didn't look happy. He setting down in a nearby chair and asked, "So is your posterior indeed split in half the rest of the way?"

Wilma frowned at him. "It just feels like it. Buck, that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever had happen to me. Everyone saw what he did! They are criminals!"

Holding back a smirk, he asked, "Maybe you should help me convince the Directorate leaders to take my advice and try to make Aono Tsukune a friend and not an enemy?"

"Those people are barbarians. They are taking over a large area of land, and we do not have the resources to fight them and maintain an external watch on the Earth. If they decide to remove power from the shield generators what's to stop the Draconians from invading?" Wilma asked.

"It might help if Aono knew what those shield generators are for," Buck replied. "So far, no one in New Chicago will even talk to them. I know Aono has tried a few times to talk to us and meets nothing but a wall of silence."

Dr. Huer walked in. "How are you doing, Wilma?" he asked.

"I'll live," she assured him.

"Aono is being a pain in her ass," Buck said, trying hard not to grin.

Dr. Huer frowned at him. "Buck, this is getting serious. I was hoping you have some insight on how to deal with the situation in Japan."

"Easy," Buck said. "First off, we go talk to them. Forget your superior computer ideology, Japan is no longer under New Chicago's control. What you should be doing is trying to form an alliance with Aono, not fight him. Wilma is worried about the Draconians taking advantage of this conflict between Japan and New Chicago, and she's right. If we don't make peace and come to an agreement with Aono and his clan, the Draconians will."

Dr. Huer hung his head and let out a sigh. "Dr. Theopolis has concluded that by the number of cities that has risen up in Japan , that by the end of the year, they will have five operating cities. At the end of five years, they will be expanding out of their island nation onto other parts of the world. Within 20 years, they will be all over the world with hundreds of cities and millions of followers. We will be the exception rather than the norm."

Buck nodded. "I can see that. Does that mean our computer leadership is willing to open up negotiations with the Aono's?"

Dr. Huer shook his head. "They are still struggling for a way to make Japan return to accepting them as the leaders."

"Things like that are what start wars," Buck replied. "I really don't think you want to go to war against vampires. Especially when they have the larger numbers."

"Right now, that looks like it is inevitable," Dr. Huer told him.

Buck then stood up and flung his arms up. "Dr. Huer, before this gets any worse, let me go talk to them, please! They have powers we could use and need to understand. They have what, three cities now? We get their news broadcasts, the people there are happy, they are loyal to Aono and see him and his clan as gods. He is focusing on the welfare of all, and they are loving him for it. I've talked to people here who wish we had an Aono Tsukune. If we don't send someone there, then let them send someone here."

"I will speak with Dr. Theopolis about it," Huer relented.

"Dr. Huer?" A woman asked as she came in. "Recently, we've seen birds inside the city, We are trying to find out where they are coming from."

"Birds?" he asked. "There's no wildlife in the city."

"There is now, sir. Large black birds. They aren't harming anything, but if you look up in high places, the hanger roof supports, light supports in the recreational rooms, in the gardens, several have been spotted. One worker noted a light out, and happened to see one perched motionless up high. Once he realized what it was, we've been searching for others. No one knows how long they have been around."

Taking on a confused look, Dr. Huer said, "There are no unguarded opening in the city, so they must have been here. But what do they eat to survive? How do they get around with no one seeing them?"

"We don't know. We're going to study them to see if we can find out."

Buck offered, "If this were the old days, they could be familiars for a Witch that is watching us."

"What are those?" Dr. Huer asked.

"A familiar is an animal that a witch can use to see though. Say if a witch wanted to see what was happening here, she might send a crow, then watch us through it's eyes, and listen with it's ears," Buck explained.

"What's a crow?" the woman asked.

"A big black bird that likes heights."

Dr. Huer frowned at him. "Buck, are you saying one of these witches is spying on us?"

"It's folklore," Buck said with a shrug. "Witches used familiars like crows, cats, and a few other animals. Crows also carried people's souls that died to the afterlife." Looking around the room he added, "Others, like vampires used bats and wolves to do their bidding. Bats have fantastic ears and are small. One could tuck himself into a crack and go unnoticed for a long time."

Seeing Buck scanning the ceiling, Wilma asked, "Buck what are you looking for?"

"Just checking the ceiling for bats."

"Now that we are done with serious conversation," Dr. Huer announced, "I will go discuss sending a envoy to Japan with the council." he turned and walked stiffly out.

"Captain Rogers, could you come and see if these birds are crows?" the woman asked.

Buck got up. "Want anything, Wilma?" he asked.

"No thank you," she replied. She returned Buck's wave as he left with the woman.

Lying and looking at nothing, Wilma was feeling frustrated with Buck Rogers. At times, he had excellent advice and was a joy to be around. other times, he went on about things that made no sense at all. Someone says birds inside, and he talked about witches, like these things were real. She decided to get up and get something done. On her feet and stretching, she noticed a dark spot on the edge of a light fixture. It looked like dirt, or maybe a smudge. She approached it to get a better look at it. It was a clump of dirt. Grabbing a cleaning rag shew went over to wipe it off.

Just before her hand reached it, the dirt fell, sprouted wings and fluttered at her. Wilma backed up, screaming and flailing to knock the thing away from her. Tripping, she fell over a low stool and took a tumble to the floor. Heart in her throat, she got up searching for the thing. There was no little flying beastie. She was alone in the room. Panting from her fright, she sat down hard in a chair and instantly regretted it.

.

Down in the receiving docks, Buck verified that was a crow perched up in the rafters. It was sitting still on the steel beam, only it's head moved small amounts as it watched the humans below. He decided to check other places for crows.

.

Sitting in a luxuriously stuffed chair in their rooms, Moka kept her eyes closed as she said, "Tsukune, Buck Rogers convinced Dr. Huer to consider talking to us instead of fighting us."

Tsukune, in the chair beside Moka, grinned. "That would be a wise thing to do. Are you going to listen in?"

"Obviously. I've noted these computers believe they have all the answers. There are things they do not take into consideration. Possibly, they need some motivation?"

"Yes, but nothing too threatening," Tsukune agreed. "Kokoa mentioned that there at New Chicago, they had remnants of the old city that are still occupied?"

"Yes. What are you thinking?"

"That those people might need a few succubi to help them out."

.

Momo was happy Tsukune had accepted her sister and truly became her Destined One. Upon the news that Lord Aono had an important job for her, she was thrilled. Heading to the observation room that had glass walls to show a panoramic view of the nearby ocean, she joined three other Succubi, Nanatail Inari, Usagi Tod, and Kahaku Nami.

"Greetings," Tsukune called as he came in.

"Greetings, Lord Aono," they all replied and bowed.

Tsukune returned their bow. "That you all for coming. I have a vital mission for you. You all are able to speak English, that is a requirement for this mission. You each have your own skills that are required. You will be going to the old city of Chicago, a broken down place with broken down and angry people scraping by to survive." Motioning to Momo, he said,"Succubi will be needed to charm and calm the people there, and get them to cooperate." Indicating Nami, he said, "A water spirit to find good water," Motioning to Tod, he said, " A rabbit spirit to help grow healthy food, and a Fox spirit to help with rebuilding and magic. Momo will also meet with New Chicago people should they find enough interest in Old Chicago to visit, or even pay attention to it. Shuzen Kokoa is currently occupied, but will be arriving to assist you and will be the City leader. She has much experience in rebuilding."

He let that sink in then added, "Very soon, I will be going to New Chicago to speak with their leaders. Before we land there, you will be dropped off in Old Chicago with the purpose of organizing the people there and building a community out of the survivors. When possible, a witch will arrive to assist in the things you are lacking in. Expect to be leaving in the next two weeks. Any Questions?"

Momo shot her had up in the air. "Will you be coming to visit us?" she asked hopefully.

"Now and then to see how you are doing."

Usagi Tod asked, "Can I bring seeds?"

"Yes, bring whatever you're going to need. Remember, this place will be as desolate as Kyoto was. Other than staving people and old buildings with no services, there is nothing there," Tsukune told them.

"You can count on us, Lord Aono!" Momo cried with a fist in the air.

.

Buck was glad the computer council agreed to talk with Aono Tsukune, although their reason was to sit him down and explain why it was better for everyone that he fall into line and realize they were more logical and could take care of things better. Dr. Huer had a message sent to Kamakura, inviting Aono Tsukune to come to Chicago so they could discuss their difficulties.

Word and rumors got around New Chicago that Lord Aono, one who was more powerful than Kathy Chang, was coming. It was known Kathy Chang was very strong, and fast. Someone to be frared. How powerful was this Lord Aono? Some feared his arrival, others wanted to see him. Especially the Draconian spy. He got word to his contacts to let his Princess know the day Aono was to arrive in New Chicago.

Princess Ardolla requested to come and talk with the Earth Directorate on the same day to offer cooperation and possible trade between Earth and the Draconian Empire, and also pay a social call to visit with Buck Rogers. Cain was not pleased at her last request, but if his Princess was busy with her Earth boy-toy, then he could speak seriously with this Aono.

Everyone wanted this meeting. The date was set for a three day visit, each day having one 'general' meeting of Dr. Huer and Dr. Theopolis, Princess Ardolla and General Cain, and Aono Tsukune and Aono Moka.

.

The aircraft chosen to fly from Kamakura to New Chicago was a cargo plane that had a rear opening door that swung down. It also had a large fuel tank and though it could get up to 460 MPH, it could also move slow, nearly hanging in the air. The upper deck had passenger seating, the lower deck was cargo space with tie downs and rolling racks and skids to help offload large cargo. Most of the trip was boring, the drone of the props was a narcotic. Moka slept, Tsukune relaxed and let Katsume lean against him, cuddled up.

Looking at Katsume, Tsukune was hard pressed to see differences between her and Kurumu. In actions and physical looks, Katsume was a mirror image of his long gone Kurumu. He was tempted to believe that Kurumu had come back to him. Part of him wanted to believe it. Then again, this wasn't Kurumu, it was Katsume, she deserved to have her own identity, even in his mind.

The plane landed in Hawaii for a hour stopover for refueling and let the passengers go stretch their legs. A few crates of parts were loaded on for New Chicago. Once everyone was back on board, they took off again.

Bored our of her mind, Moka coaxed Tsukune to come inspect the cargo to make sure everything was tied down properly. Finding a space between some crates, they did a complete inspection of each other and tried to make a baby. With the long flight they had plenty of time, so they took plenty of time.

A couple hours later, Katsume also needed some time with her Destined One. Tsukune took her down into the cargo bay. Other Succubi sensed this and wandered down to get a little action also. Tsukune was glad he had plenty of energy.

Coming close to their destination, Tsukune had the Old Chicago group assemble back by the rear loading hatch. The plane slowed and dropped to approach New Chicago. The rear door opened, Momo grabbed Inari, spread her wings and jumped out the back to soar away. Each Succubus grabbed a non-flier and ran out the back to fly down to Old Chicago. Once they were out and gone, the cargo door was shut. The plane came down and landed at New Chicago.

.

Watching the plane come in, Dr. Huer, Buck and Tweekie with Dr. Theopolis around Tweekie's neck on a strap, watched the plane land and taxi over to stop. Three people came out, Lord Aono, the silver haired Aono Moka and a busty blue haired woman.

"Dr. Huer, ten people got on that plane in Hawaii. Only three got off." Dr. Theopolis noted.

"Maybe the others are doing something on the plane," Buck offered.

"The crew is reporting all passengers off and unloading cargo," Dr. Theopolis stated.

"Anyone in the cargo?" Buck asked.

"No, the seals put in Hawaii are still intact." Dr. Theopolis stated.

"They have to be somewhere," Dr. Huer stated.

"Beeb beeb beeb, maybe they jumped out," Tweekie said.

"For what reason, Tweekie?" Dr. Theopolis asked. "To leave a perfectly good airplane in flight is not logical."

"Sky diving used to be a sport," Buck told them. "Fly up and jump out to come down on a parachute. It was pretty popular."

"A sport like that could cause serious bodily harm or death," Dr. Theopolis stated. "To do something like that is dangerous."

Buck shrugged. "It is. I think most of them did it because it was dangerous. It's also an exhilarating feeling, falling through the air, then pulling the cord to open the chute. Great view as well."

Dr. Huer eyed Buck. "You did this sky diving sport?"

"Not as a sport, but as a military pilot, it was required to take a few jumps," Buck replied then asked, "Are you telling me none of our pilots here have ever parachuted?"

"There is no need to," Dr. Huer said firmly. "If ejection is required, then the seat emergency system will deploy a parachute and bring the pilot to the ground."

"So if that system fails, then the pilot has no options but to crash to the ground," Buck stated.

"Our fighters operate mostly is space, so it is not a big concern," Dr. Huer told him.

"If you were in a stricken plane and your emergency system failed, I bet it would become a huge concern to you," Buck countered.

"Beeb beeb beeb, Aono's arriving," Tweekie announced.

The automatic door opened. Tsukune stepped aside and let Moka and Katsume go in. They entered and waited for him to come up in between them. They each tucked a hand under one of his arms.

Buck bowed to them. 'Aono Moka, Aono Tsukune, welcome. I'm afraid I don't know..."

"Katsume!" Katsume brightly.

"Welcome, Katsume," Buck finished with a third bow.

Dr. Huer nodded slightly. "Welcome, I am Doctor Huer, this is Dr. Theopolis around Tweekie's neck."

Buck coughed. "Doc? You're supposed to bow," he stage-whispered.

Moka chuckled darkly and said, "I can see why things have gotten as bad as they are."

"Mr. Rogers, I hope Commander Deering is recovering?" Tsukune said pleasantly.

Dr. Huer stiffened. "We do not appreciate our people being … abused."

"I do not appreciate your people coming to remove power from one of our cities," Tsukune countered. "If someone performs mischief, they get punished."

"That is OUR weather control station," Dr. Huer stated.

"If you want it, come get it," Tsukune stated.

"It was an operation a weather control station you had power removed from," Dr. Huer said firmly.

"Yes. We don't need it. You said it's yours, you're welcome to it. It's there, any time you want to collect it."

Buck spoke up as Dr. Huer and Tsukune glared at each other, "Excuse me, but I think this meeting was to work at getting along?"

Katsume giggled at Buck.

"Perhaps you could explain why you need to control the weather?" Moka asked.

"By controlling the weather patterns, we ensure optimal temperatures in all critical areas," Dr. Theopolis stated.

"Ahh, so that explains why we have ice covering half of Japan year round," Tsukune stated.

"That area is not important to us," Dr. Theopolis stated.

"It is to us," Tsukune replied heavily. "Thank you for the information, we now know to destroy every one of your stations we find so our weather has a chance to become normal. I will allow one month for you to collect your machines before we remove them for parts and salvage."

"Beeb beeb beeb, Doc Theopolis, you're digging yourself a hole, beeb beeb beeb."

"Tweekie, what does that mean?" Dr. Theopolis asked.

"It means you are making things worse instead of better," Buck replied. "Look, screw the weather control stations. What we should be worried about is the Earth shield generators that keep things like the Draconians away."

Tsukune looked at Buck and said, "Explain."

"The Draconian Empire has been trying to get it's hands on Earth. Right now, the Earth defense forces are weak. The only thing keeping the Draconians out are the shields around the planet," Buck explained. "They are placed all over the plant and if power is removed from them, the shields will fail, giving the Draconians access to Earth."

Tsukune frowned in thought, then asked, "Where are these Draconians?"

"They come from several star systems, we do not know which one they originated from," Dr. Huer offered. "We do have some delegates arriving tomorrow from the Draconian Empire to discuss possible trade."

"I will meet them then," Tsukune said with a satisfied nod.

"Lord Aono, I must ask what happened to seven of your passengers on the plane that you arrived in," Dr. Theopolis asked.

"They were dropped off over Old Chicago," Tsukune stated.

"For what purpose," Dr. Theopolis asked.

"To help the ones living there, or course," Tsukune told him. "You refuse to help them, so we will help them."

"This is not Japan, you cannot act here." Dr. Theopolis stated.

"You care nothing for old Chicago, so it is not your business what we do or where," Tsukune countered.

Tweekie tapped Buck on his wrist and looked up at him. "Beeb beeb beeb, Dr. Theopois needs to shut off the backhoe."

Moka eyed Dr. Theopolis and asked, "Tsukune, do we wipe out the computers here as well?"

In a mussing tone, Tsukune said, "Not yet, we will see if they can be reasonable. This Earth defense shield is operated by them, yes?" he asked and looked at Buck.

"It is," Buck replied. "Unless you got something up your sleeve, then that shield is our only true defense."

"Then show us where these generator things are so we ensure nothing happens to them," Tsukune said. "It appears that Earth Defense is the important reason that New Chicago exists, is that correct?"

"That is one of the reasons," Dr. Huer stated. "The other is ensuring humanity survives."

"We will take on that task. Concern yourselves with keeping the Earth safe from invasion," Tsukune explained, "We will deal with returning our planet to what it should be."

"We have designed the perfect atmospheric conditions," Dr. Theopolis stated. "It is you who are upsetting the balance."

"Then prepare to be more upset," Tsukune stated. "Just because the weather is perfect here, does not mean it is perfect everywhere. In places, it is very ... imperfect. We will correct it."

"You do not wish to test our resolve," Dr. Theopolis stated. "We insist you stop modifying what we have done."

Tweekie reached up and took off the strap Dr. Theopolis was hanging from. "Beeb beeb beeb, here Buck," he said, raising his arms.

"What are you dong tweekie?" Buck asked.

"Beeb beeb beeb, I saw what the Aono's do to people who oppose them. Here, you hold Dr. Theopolis."

"I don't want him." Buck replied.

Tweekie looked at Dr. Huer, then set Dr. Theopolis on the floor and hurried around to Buck's other side.

"Tweekie, what are you doing?" Dr. Theopolis asked.

"Beeb beeb beeb, getting out of the line of fire."

"Tweekie, come retrieve me!" Dr. Theopolis stated firmly.

"No way, Jose," Tweekie replied.

Irritated, Dr. Huer said, "Tweekie! There is nothing to worry about, now pick up Dr. Theopolis!"

Katsume quickly raced over and scooped up the strap and hoisted Dr. Theopolis up, the strap over her shoulder like he was a purse. "Don't worry, I got it," she beamed.

Guards that have been staying back raced closer, guns up. Katsume eyed them, her nails came out. In a flash, Tsukune stepped between her and the guards and glared at them. Moka shifted to stand by Dr. Huer. Seeing a very bad situation developing, Dr. Huer, raised his arms to the guards. "Stop, lower your weapons."

Once the guards did, he asked Katsume, "Miss, may I hold Dr. Theopolis?"

"I was just trying to be helpful," Kastume said with a pout. She handed Dr. Huer the strap. Getting direct eye contact with him, an invisible pulse came out of her eyes, Charming Dr. Huer.

"Yes, thank you," Dr. Huer said, letting out an audible sigh of relief. Gazing at her, he said, " My rooms are very comfortable, you can stay with me if you wish."

Katsume tittered out a shy laugh. "Oh no I could not do that, unless you agree with Tsukune on his proposal."

"Of course I do!" Dr. Huer replied to her firmly. "He is already doing much for all of us and to have him take on the responsibility of the populations is a great relief to us!"

Tweekie tipped his head as he looked at Huer, Huer's gaze fixed on Katsume.

"Dr. Huer, you cannot decide that," Dr. Theplolis stated.

Still gazing at Katsume, Dr. Huer smiled and said, "I can, I do have the power to make an emergency decision. The council can overturn it after they have a meeting."

"Then take me to the meeting room so we may begin!" Dr. Theopolis stated.

Katsume gently took the strap back from Dr. Huer and with a sweet smile, said, "I'll carry this for you."

"Why thank you, dear," Huer replied, returning her smile.

Buck face planted. "Yeah I can see this situation going downhill."

"I must gather our council and engage in a meeting," Dr. Theopolis siad.

Katsume lifted him so she was looking at the computer's 'front'. "Ohh, poor little computer guy! Do you miss your friends?" she asked in a sweet coo.

"I am one of the council members who leads Earth. I demand to be taken to the council chambers!"

"Ohhh such an important job, you must be proud!" she said with a big smile and petted the glass on the front. "Unlike others, I think you're a cute little pizza box."

"Take me to the council chambers, or hand me to someone else," Dr. Theopolis demanded.

"So forceful, OK," Katsume cooed and threw him over to Moka.

The guards gasped as Dr. Theopolis flew through the air. Moka reached up and caught his strap.

"He's fine," Katsume told Dr. Huer.

"Yes he is not damaged. Thank you for taking care with him," he replied, smiling at Katsume.

"Not yet," Moka added. "Are the other computer here watching?" she asked.

"Everything is being recorded." Dr. Theopolis stated.

"Then record this," Moka said in a harder tone. "Your job is maintaining the Earth's defenses and serve us as we deem appropriate. I highly suggest you stick to your job, or we remove you and take those tasks on as well."

Tsukune looked at Tweekie and asked, "Little man, will you please take that computer to go see the rest of this council for me?"

"Beeb beeb beeb, yes, your majesty," Tweekie said with a bow then went over to take Dr. Theopolis from Moka.

"Dr. Huer, you are in charge of the Earth defenses from beyond the planet," Tsukune said. "If you have difficulties you cannot handle contact myself or my dear Moka."

Dr. Huer looked at him, then back to Katsume. Katsume playfully poked him in the chest. "You're the man," she said with a wink.

He smiled broadly at her. "I am honored," he said and bowed to her.

Buck let out a sigh. "Well that didn't take very long."

Tsukune came up and offered him a smile and asked, "If you would please, show us to our rooms, then please take us on a tour of your wonderful city."

Buck returned his smile. There was no way he was going to argue with these people. "My pleasure, this way, please."

.

Getting to the council room, the computers discussed their options, and found they had very little. Like at Kamakura, if they defied Aono Tsukune, they would be destroyed and he would maintain the city by other means. For the sake of the planet, and self-preservation, they agreed to do as Lord Aono asked.

The Aono's obviously had no respect at all for computers.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Every sentient being has the desire for self-preservation, even computers.

The computers most vital tasks were to keep the Earth safe from Draconians and running New Chicago, so that was the task the city council of computers agreed upon. The difference now was Dr. Huer was the one in charge and responsible to Lord Aono. A new building project was initiated in Old Chicago to improve that city. The computers did not know how Lord Aono's people were able to make the barbarians begin real work and cooperate. They were doing it, however, and seemed to idolize the flying women that were leading them and brought food from the city to nourish them.

The Draconian visitors arrived on one of their transports. This was the first time a Draconian ship was allowed to come down to the surface.

Inside the hanger, Tsukune, Moka, Dr. Huer and Buck Rogers waited for the silver and red raft to be parked. Once in place, rolling stair were brought up to the hatch and locked in place. The first out were four guards who came down and posted on either side of the stairs. A man emerged, dressed in a military uniform with gold on his shoulders.

"That's General Cain," Buck whispered to Tsukune. "He's their Emperors' main general in this area. Very serious man, low sense of humor. The Draconians all know English so they can converse with or spy on us."

A woman followed him, all smiles and dressed in a red gown cut low enough to show her gold bra. Her dark hair was done up in a complex weave. The gown was also split to show lots of leg when she walked.

"Princes Ardolla," Buck explained. "Temperamental, but don't let that fool you. She's a smart one when she wants to be."

Tsukune nodded. "You have had interactions with her before."

"Oh yeah," Buck said with a sigh.

The pair came up to them, General Cain announced, "The Princess and I appreciate this chance to discus how we can be of benefit to each other."

Tsukune bowed to him. "Welcome, General," he then bowed to the Princess. "Welcome Princess. It is a joy to see you. I am Aono Tsukune, Beside me here is my Blood Mate, Aono Moka. I do believe you already now Captain Rogers and Dr. Huer?"

Princess Ardolla smiled at Buck. "Oh yes, I am very familiar with Captain Rogers. How are you, Captain?"

"Getting along, no complaints," Buck replied with a smile.

"Ahh yes, you know each other well then?" Tsukune asked. He turned to Buck and said, "Captain, perhaps it would be beneficial for you to show her Highness around. Such beauty and grace deserves personal attention."

Princess Ardolla beamed a wide smile at Tsukune. "Oh, aren't you a sweet talker," she purred. Moving over to slip an arm up under Buck's she asked, "Shall we?"

Tsukune then motioned to the side. "General, shall we discuss matters?"

.

General Cain quickly got the idea that Lord Aono had taken over. Even in just a planetary scale, he had done it very quickly. Despite his pleasant manner, he knew Aono was very dangerous. His silver haired wife said nothing, but had eyed them like she was sizing them up. He was sure Mrs. Aono was equally as dangerous. The nervousness he felt while near them was significant. It was like a sixth sense was warning him to be careful.

.

"Lord Aono, I understand you have been organizing Earthmen to bring them up to a higher state of existence?" Cain asked.

Tsukune sported a brief smile. "If you mean raising the poor and undernourished to have a better life, yes, we have been. I found it quite shocking that these computers were put in charge, they were very inadequate." He waved a hand and added, "They are no longer in charge. We are building and improving everyone's conditions. Not in many places yet, but we will be."

"You are a man who get things done," Cain agreed. "Is there anything we can do to assist you?"

"There is, as well as something you can do for yourselves," Tsukune replied. "I have heard strange stories about Draconians wanting to take over the Earth. I'm not saying it's true, but that is what I have heard. That would be a bad mistake on your part, if it was true. I would be forced to go teach your Emperor a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. To be beneficial to each other would be a much better outcome, don't you think?"

"We get our orders through our princess," Cain explained. "I merely carry them out."

"Quite so, in the normal procedure. Though I am sure you are closer to your Emperor than she is," Tsukune told him.

Cain grinned. "That's why you had Captain Rogers keep our Princess distracted."

"Exactly. I do not wish to speak with the figurehead, but with the man who makes things happen. So tell me, what is your mission in this area of the galaxy, General?" With his question, Tsukune added some hypnotism.

"Same as the other ships, spread Draconian influence around to strengthen our Empire," Cain said. He then clapped his mouth shut, fearing he said too much. How did that happen?

Tsukune cast him a smile and said in a hypnotic tone, "I see. That is the goal of most rulers, is it not? So how do you gain this influence? Through trade and friendship, or conquest?"

"Some trade with stronger entities, mostly through conquest." Again Cain was horrified he had admitted to that. He stared at Aono.

Tsukune raised a finger and said, "Never be afraid to speak the truth. I do dislike those who revel in falsehoods. As far as your methods, I have found that cooperation and gaining trust goes much farther and makes longer lasting ties than conquest does. Remember this, General. Those who you subjugate may work for you until someone else comes along. Those who love you, will die for you and they will be much harder to bend away from you."

"That is what you do?" Cain asked.

"Of course. That is the only correct way to rule. Treat the people well, respect them and give them importance and they will work harder of their own will. A forced Empire only lasts as long as the leader hold a tight grip. If that grip is loosened somehow, then the entire Empire unravels," Tsukune explained.

"I can see your point," Cain agreed, not knowing what else to do. "I doubt that our Emperor will see your wisdom."

"Yes, an example needs to be made," Tsukune said in a huff. "You will discover it when you return to your ship. Nothing damaging, this time. Just a reminder that peace and good will with us is always best."

"You did something to our ship ... while we came here?" Cain asked.

In a soothing tone, Tsukune said, "As I said, nothing harmful. Just a reminder that even though your ship is in the outer system, it is not untouchable. If fact, we can get to it, or your Emperor, pretty much anytime if we wish."

.

Buck took Ardolla down to the lounge for some drinks. Going to a small table, he sat her down before taking his own seat. The blue hired waitress came right away as Ardolla was enjoying her 'Buck' time. Buck ordered two drinks then smiled at the Princess.

"So, does it feel good to be away for a while?' he asked.

"It does," Ardolla said returning her smile. "No servants or lists of things to take care of. No Cain to prod me on about things. It's nice to have quiet for a change," she said gazing into his eyes.

The waitress hurried back and set their drinks down. "Hello, Princess. I must say you look lovely!" the girl beamed.

"Thank you. You dyed your hair an interesting color," Ardolla replied.

The girl beamed her a smile, "Oh no, this is my natural hair color."

"She's from Japan," Buck said. He raised his glass and asked, "To our reunion?"

"To our reunion," Ardolla replied and clinked glasses with him.

They drank. Ardolla looked lovingly at Buck until she passed out, her head thumping down on the table. The waitress ran behind Adrolla and sat her upright. A spaded tail slid out and slapped against her forehead. The waitress concentrates for a moment then said, "She's waking up. " She took her tail down and held Ardolla up until she came around. Ardolla woke up with a frown.

"Princess? You OK?" Buck asked

She blinked and frowned at him. "I ... must be more tired than I thought," she offered.

"Hey, no biggie. How about if we grab a bite to eat, the I'll take you to my ... I'm sorry, your rooms to relax."

Ardolla gripped his hand as she cast him a lusty grin. "Are you saying you're interested in me?" she asked.

"I have to admit, you are someone who is hard to ignore, Princess," Buck said with a smile.

.

Tsukune showed Cain Old Chicago from a glass walled viewing floor. "As you can see, there are new buildings going up. We just began this work a couple days ago. There are also new fields and a few industrious individuals are collecting scrap so new things can be made. In Japan, we have three new cities done for the masses, and more planned."

"These computers that were running things, do you know how that came to be?" Cain asked.

"Yes. The ones here had little honor, and gave the computers the power to rule," Tsukune said, his face looking like he was tasting something bad. "They were refusing to take responsibility. A true man must not shirk from his responsibilities."

"Agreed," Cain stated. "From what I've seen of you, Lord Aono, you are a responsible man. One I am hoping we can work with. I am also sure that you will be the one we can trade with. One item that is proving troublesome for us is supplies. Food, spare parts, things of that nature."

"I shall contact my people and see what we can do. For us at the moment, good construction machines and power generators would help boost our growth," Tsukune told him. "We want to be a good galactic neighbor."

Cain wanted that also, for whatever Aono did to him to make him admit things, he had no idea. From spy reports and now meeting Aono, he did know this man could be very dangerous. "I wish to visit the Princes and inform her of the good news."

"Agreed," Tsukune said.

.

A knock on the Princess's quarters produced a yelp and a shuffle from within. A moment later, Buck came to the door. he called in, "Princess, Lord Aono, Mrs. Aono and General Cain are here to see you. "

"Send them in!"

Moka went in first to see Ardolla lying on the couch with a silly grin on her face. She waved an arm. "Hello, Mrs Aono! welcome Mr. Aono, Cain."

Tsukune could see Cain was not very happy at The Princess becoming so comfortable here. He bowed to Ardolla and said, "Princess, your General Cain is a good man. Straight to the point and and willing to negotiate trade. You should be proud of him."

"Yes, Cain is a good man, Father sent me with one of the best," She agree happily.

"I take it Captain Rogers tended to you well?" Tsukune asked.

"Captain Rogers is wonderful," Ardolla replied. "Can he stay the night?"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but he has other matters I need him to attend to," Tsukune told her. "Perhaps he can return later."

"That would be best," Cain added. "Princess, we must discuss the trade deals Lord Aono and I have talked over."

Ardolla sat up. "You have discussed trade deals?"

"We have, Princess. Of course, final approval is yours," Cain said diplomatically.

"Lord Aono," a guard said from behind them. Tsukune turned to see one of their guards with a Draconian guard. "The Draconians have sent an urgent message, this guard is to relay it."

Tsukune stepped aside and said, "By all means let him in."

Cain had his guard halt inside and said, "Lord Aono, if you will excuse us."

"Certainly." He and Moka left, taking Buck Rogers and his guard with them. Once they were out, Cain turned to his guardsman.

"What is this message."

The guard snapped to attention. "General Sir! We got an emergency transmission for you and the Princess. All non essential power on the dreadnaught is out. Life support, some lighting and navigational power remains, but everything else is out. The main engines do not fire either, the ship only has thrusts."

"How did that happen!" Ardolla cried.

Cain gritted his teeth. "Lord Aono told me to expect something like this. I do not know how, but he hinted that he was going to do something." Turning to Ardolla, he explained, "It was Lord Aono who did this to warn us away from taking any hostile action against Earth."

"But... how? What did he do?" she cried.

"How is not as important as seeing he can do it," Cain stated. "He offered us a trade deal, parts and equipment for supplies. He is a slick one, and until we find out how he can reach out and disable our ship millions of miles away, we need to work out this deal. Lord Aono is a man who makes things happen. We need him on our side, Princess."

"We cannot find a way to counter him?" Ardolla asked.

Cain frowned at her. "Our ship has the best sensors and weapons. Whatever he did, he got through all of it to make our ship a useless, floating hulk open to attack! I highly suggest that for now, we go along with him. There is a great possibility he has spies and operatives on OUR ship! This is just a demonstration to show us he means business. Unless you want to turn tail and run, and explain it to your father, we need to work with Lord Aono. Remember, your older sister who failed? You should, her head is still on the pike it was put on."

Ardolla gulped. "Yes, you are correct Cain. We will deal with Earth, as long as Lord Aono rules here."

.

Buck sat down for a relaxing evening spending some time with Colonel Deering. Although she was able to sit now, she preferred a reclined position.

"Standing up or lying down, I'm fine," Wilma assured Buck. She then winced and added, "I am not looking forward to the training flights this month."

Buck couldn't help but chuckle. "How about this? I'll do the training flights, you can monitor us from the ground."

Wilma let out a sigh. "Thank you, Buck. I really appreciate it."

"You may be sore for a while, so you tell me what to do, and I'll make sure it's done. OK?"

The ding of the doorbell rang. Buck got up to see who it was. He opened the door. Tweekie was on the other side.

"Beeb beeb beeb, what's up, Buck? I found your Princess looking for you." Tweekie announced then stepped aside.

Princess Ardolla rushed in looking worried and grabbed Buck by the arms. "Buck, what is Lord Aono? How can he do ... the things he does?"

"Whoa Princess," Buck replied and guided her in. "What are you talking about?"

"He shut down our dreadnaught! It's not near Earth but he shut it down! How can he do that?"

Buck guided Ardolla over to a seat and sat her down. She clasped his hands. "Princess, You remember Colonel Deering?"

The Princess cast a glance at Wilma. "Yes, hi," she then turned back to Buck, seeking an explanation.

Buck saw the Princess was at a loss. Calmly, he said, "I believe Lord Aono can do anything he wants. Him and his clan are not human. They are vampires."

Ardolla tipped her head slightly. "What do you mean? What's a vampire?"

"Creatures that look like us, more or less, but have many abilities we do not have," Buck told her. "See, we are human, or offshoots of human. Me, you, both our races. Lord Aono is different. They can take 500 year long naps. and do incredible things. I watched Lord Aono wave his hand at a destroyed fighter, and it came back together, whole. He shoots lightning from his hands, they are very fast and very strong. Last week, he spanked Wilma here and she still can't sit comfortably. They can also be very manipulative. Kathy Chang, or rather, Kokoa Shuzen, pretended to be a few things and by manipulation, got here to have me go on a trip to Japan with her. In the end, she was trying to find her sister, which she did, and scared the crap out of a few people. I still don't know why she insisted I go with her, but I do know she had a reason for doing so. Princess, these are very powerful people. Play nice with them, and they are reasonable. Don't play nice and you suffer the consequences."

"But, how can he shut down our ship? That should be impossible," Ardolla asked in a plea.

Buck shrugged. "Mystic power? Magic? I don't know. All I can tell you is what I do know. These are not people you want to mess with."

"Where did they come from?"

"There have been stories of things like vampires and demons for pretty much the entire history of Earth," Buck told her. "For a long time, they were thought to be nothing more than superstition, not real. Kokoa was creeping around during the whole modern age here with no one knowing, until she decided to make herself known."

"You can't do anything about them?" she asked.

"Like what?" Buck asked with a snort. "Princess, Lord Aono may be very powerful, he is also reasonable. Talk with him and I think you will find he does not want trouble. He's doing his best to remove problems we are all facing here. He's building cities and making people's lives better. The trade deal he wants is to benefit us and you. I doubt he will allow Earth to become part of the Draconian Empire, but we can be allies. That will appease your Emperor, won't it?"

"Yes, Father wants no more enemies, but friends. He wants the galaxy to live in peace and prosperity," Ardolla agreed.

"Under his rule," Buck said with a false smile. "Not that we would let that happen, but I'm sure Lord Aono would take great offense to any attempt at conquering Earth. I don't think you want that."

Princess Ardolla cast Buck a long look then said, "You are right, Buck. Cooperation and trade agreements with Earth will be acceptable. I just need to inform my Father. To do that, our dreadnaught has to be functional."

.

While Cain was talking to one of his men, Tsukune whispered, "Ruby, release that ship."

Cain returned to Tsukune and said, "In the spirit of cooperation, I need you to restore our ship's functions, Lord Aono."

Tsukune waved a hand "Done. I only did that to instill upon you that while we seek peace and prosperity, we are far from helpless, even without Earth's space vessels. I do believe you respect strength, is that not true?"

"It is," Cain said tightly.

"Then I showed you strength so we can get off to a good start. By merely having a large Empire, you have shown me your strength. I never intended any harm to any of your people," Tsukune explained.

"I believe you," Cain replied. "We are more than capable of supplying any parts and equipment you need, Lord Aono. You indicated you will supply us food? Harvested food or seeds and young animals?"

"Let me talk with some of my people to see what we can offer. I imagine you will need harvested plant life and meat. We should begin by giving samples, and you can choose what it is you desire. Some you may like, some you may not. If you have a food that your prefer and we do not have it, perhaps we can grow it for you."

"That is agreeable," Cain said with a nod. "I will speak with the Princess about it, I'm sure she will agree. You do understand everything must be approved by the Emperor. In this case it should be just a mere formality."

"Yes, of course, ensure you have proper permission before we continue. I look forward to doing business with you, General," Tsukune told him and offered him his hand.

Cain shook it. "As do I, Sir."

.

Shiziku flew to the landing field of New Chicago and flew into the hanger to see Tsukune and Moka talking to a man in a uniform and a woman who was dressed up like she was going to a party. "Tsukune!" she called as she flapped to a stop by them. "Momo is sure she found her Destined One!'

Tsukune cast her a quick smile and nodded. "Very good. Please wait for a moment, and I will tend to you."

Shiziku moved behind to the side him and quietly waited.

Tsukune motioned to her and said, "Princess, General, this is Shiziku, She is young and exuberant. Please forgive her rudeness."

"Of course," Cain said quickly.

Watching Shiziku, Princess Ardolla asked, "Where did her wings go? They looked too large to fold up so tight."

"Shiziku, like all her kind, can fold her wings into her body," Tsukune explained. "She has been working very hard to help everyone. It is a joy to know her."

"It's amazing that she can fly, you have some very interesting, and pretty subjects, Lord Aono," Ardolla told him.

"Thank you Princess," Tsukune replied. "It has been an honor meeting with you, Princess, General," he said with a bow. "Have a safe journey back to your ship."

"The honor has been mine," Cain replied and returned his bow.

"Yes, this had been a pleasant and fruitful meeting," Adolla agreed and offered her own bow.

Cain and Ardolla boarded their transport and took off. Once they were gone, Tsukune asked, "What's your news, Shiziku?"

Beaming him a smile, she said, "Everything is going well, and like I said, Momo is sure she found her Destined One, AND one of the women we found has witch powers. She feels strong, but has only learned how to do basic things. We were wondering if Ruby can begin teaching her."

"I'm sure Ruby will be delighted to," Tsukune told her. If Ruby could get this witch trained, they would have four. Nine more would be needed for a full Coven. They they could make real changed to the Earth.

.

Coming back to their ship, Cain noted it looked functional, the pilot was receiving landing instructions with no problems. They came on board and everything was working. The instant he stepped off the transport, he demanded a full report on what happened. He then turned his attention to Ardolla.

"Princess, I will have a full report for you about our meeting with Lord Aono and what happened to the ship, to send to our Emperor to look over as soon as possible. I will highly advise we cooperate with Lord Aono," he said firmly.

"Yes, do not rush your report. We need to find out all we can about how Lord Aono managed to disable a full sized dreadnought."


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Sitting in the council room in New Chicago, Tsukune with Katsume on one side, and Dr. Huer on the other, they faced the computer council.

"Mr. Aono, why construct a road between New Chicago and the ruins of the old city?" Dr. Theopolis asked.

Tsukune looked at the computer box and said, "Transport between them. Unless I am missing something, here, you have your only fleet of space fighter craft. We are going to be trading with the Draconians. I don't think you want them coming in and out of your only base. Goods will be traded in Old Chicago, there is an airport there that is being refurbished. That will also provide work and some wealth to the residents there. Goods will be arriving and departing from there, not clogging up your runways here. The cities are so close together, ground travel is much more efficient than a 'hop' flight between airports."

"That will mean assigning large amounts of credits to all those workers," a Green computer box said.

"Credits?" Tsukune asked. "What are these credits backed by?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Backing," Tsukune said. "What precious metal, or other item of worth backs your credits. Say the Draconians deliver a bulldozer worth say, 10,000 credits? How much gold is that?"

There was silence briefly, then Dr. Theopolis said, "None. Credits are generated to supply a means of commerce. They are digital only. They have no value other than being able to trade goods and services."

"So, your credits are worthless," Tsukune stated.

"They are worth credit within the city," the red computer box replied.

Tsukune rubbed his forehead. "They will be worth nothing in Japan, or the Draconian empire," he told them. "In Kyoto and Kamakura, every 100 Yen is worth 1 ounce of gold. If someone in Kyoto buys something from Kamakura worth 100 yen, then the banks transfer 1 ounce of gold from Kyoto to Kamakura. I know the Draconians will want hard currency from us, and give us hard currency in return. What do you have that can back your credits in the same way?"

"Nothing," Dr. Theopolis stated. "Any metals we have are used for constructing. We have nothing in enough amount to gauge the value of our Credits on."

Tsukune face planted and let out a 'Ughh.'

Dr. Huer cast Tsukune a questioning look. "Why is it so important to 'back' our credits, as you call it?"

Tsukune stared at him. "Listen, if the Draconians say, sell us machinery, they don't use credits. They use Daks. Credits are worthless to them, except for trading with us. After they sell their things, they will want to go home with something of value. Something solid, not a digital promise of payment. MY guess is they will want gold in the equivalent of however many Daks their machinery was worth. WE will want the same. No one here uses Daks, so we will want something solid of value when we give them supplies or services."

"We can trade in barter," Dr. Huer said.

"Not on the scale we're talking about," Tsukune replied. "A one time deal, barter is fine. We're talking constant trade. Hopefully with other places than with the Draconians. Not to mention inter-city trade here on Earth."

"Mr. Aono, all our cities use the same credit system," the green computer said.

Tsukune let out a huff. "You are all broke. You have no real money at all," he grumbled.

"No, only credits we generate."

"Pitiful," Tsukune spat. He took in a long breath and let it out. "All right, to get you started, Figure out how many credits are needed to buy one ounce of gold."

"What good will that do?' Dr Huer asked.

"Figure it out, then let me know how many credits you have circulating. I will buy however many things I need to with gold so your credits have backing," Tsukune told them. "Then, you will need a place to put all that gold away, securely, and make a banking system to handle transfers."

The red computer said, "The current price of a ounce of gold is valued at 200 credits. Currently, there are 15,340,972 credits in circulation."

Tsukune did some mental figuring. "76,905 ounces of gold, rounded, which is just under four tons of gold. Do not make any more credits you can't back. I will figure out what to spend eight million yen of city property on, and send you the gold. Make a place for it!"

"If you buy parts of our city, then it will belong to you," D. Huer said, eyeing Tsukune warily.

"Yes," Tukune relied.

"We cannot do that, Dr. Huer!" Dr. Theopolis stated. "Over half our city would no longer be ours!"

"If I buy enough to back your all your credits with gold, the entire city will be mine," Tsukune replied.

All the computers chimed in.

"We cannot allow that!"

"That is unacceptable!"

"We will not accept your gold!"

"We determine this exchange is not in our interests."

Tsukune eyed them and asked, "Do you have something else you can sell me? Or, make for me?"

"I believe we cannot sell anything to you," Dr. Theopolis stated.

Tsukune nodded to him. "Fine then. When I make my trade deals with other cities, and off planet entities, New Chicago will not be included." He got up and said, "Katsume, come," as he held a hand out to her. Katsume took his hand and got up with him.

Dr. Huer stood up. "We can make our own Trade deals, Lord Aono."

Tsukune cast him a brief smile. "Your choice." he left with Katsume.

.

Old Chicago was coming along well. Which was to say the people there, although uneducated, were following instructions and had a few lrge gardens going, as well as making some buildings truly habitable instead of just holeing up in places they could find.

Tsukune visited old Chicago with Katsume, Buck and Tweekie. Charmed by the Succubi he'd dropped off there, the men of Old Chicago were eager to please. The women, not so much. Going to what Buck said was an old factory that had mostly survived time, Tsukune found the women did work at the garden as men helped put up more lights helping plants grow. Te women did cast sour looks at the men who gazed lustfully at the strange women with wings.

One thing that surprised Tsukune was the lack of water. The computers who controlled the weather thought clear blue skies, calm breezes and pretty sunsets was the way to go. That also meant no rain, and the city was sucking off the water that was left to leave the area outside the new city all but desert-dry. The rivers were all but dry and even the lakes had sunken levels. Old Chicago had a few deep wells now, so the inhabitants were no longer dying of thirst or guarding the weather they did find jealously.

In the expanse of Old Chicago, there were only two places that had water, and those were where the gardens were. Also most of the population that was left gathered there. If it wasn't for computers kicking people out of New Chicago, the population would be much lower. Kicked out from easy living to the harsh reality of the world, people in Old Chicago didn't like their former home very much.

Tsukune was more convinced than ever, those weather control stations had to go.

The Witch in Old Chicaco was a middle aged woman named Sandra who had a guard force near her bearing clubs for weapons. Tsukune and his band went to see her in the old mansion she inhabited. Being a Witch, Tsukune expected this place to look at least livable in. Coming up to the house, he noted this was not the case. Much of the roof was caved in, the open doorway that once held the door was gotten to by a path through the rubble that used to be a front porch. Many of the windows were gone.

"Beeb beeb beeb, another wreck," Tweekie noted.

Tsukune noted the men inside the doorway that were eyeing him unkindly as they hefted their pipes. "And this is a Witch," he said sadly.

Momo, who'd come with him said, "Lord Aono, she can draw up water, which here, makes her very powerful and vital to the people."

"That is all she can do?" he asked.

"Here, it is enough. Shall I ask if you may enter?" Momo asked.

Tsukune frowned slightly, then said, "This, first. Katsume, I need you for a moment."

Katsume bounded in front of him. "Yes. M'Lord?" she asked eagerly.

Tsukune hugged her and said, "I need a nip."

"Yes!" Katsume cried eagerly. She tipped her head, put a hand behind his head and guided him to her neck.

Buck winced as Tsukune expose his fangs and clamp down on her neck. The winged woman held him tight as he slurped.

"Beeb beeb beeb, major necking," Tweekie noted.

"Yeah," Buck said quietly. He knew vampires did this. What surprised him was Katsume hugged Tuskune tighter as her eyes fluttered, her face was a look of bliss.

"More!" she cried weakly.

Tsukune licked her neck clean. He petted face and smiled at her. "That is all for now, and more, and you'll become weak."

"Don't care," Katsume breathed, gazing at him. "Take more… Take me!"

"We must see a witch, first," Tsukune said gently and peeled a disappointed Katsume off  
him.

Tsukune held up an arm at the mansion and cast his restore spell. The mansion glowed. The front porch put itself together, sagging columns straightened up, the pain n the outside wall reappeared, the roof rose back up and reformed in place.

While this was happening, shouts and cried sounded from within. The men inside came running out to turn and stare as the mansion rebuilt itself. Then a woman raced out looking terrified. She turned to watch the mansion become whole. Gaping at it.

The glow faded to show the mansion was intact. Katsume jumped up, wrapping her legs around Tsukune's waist and hr arms on his shoulders. She wiggled her breasts in his face. "Please, my Destined One, my breasts feel heavy. Drain them for me?"

"Later, dear, I promise" Tsukune said, kissed her then put her back on her feet.

"Ya-hooo!" Katsume cried.

Katsume's cry got the men and the blonde haired woman to turn and finally see them.

The woman has been inside long enough to restore her sweater and skirt in good condition, unlike the men's ragged clothes. Tsukune cast them a smile and asked, "Is that better?"

The woman looked at him, back at the house, then to him again. "You did that?" she asked in shock.

Tsukune walked closer and bowed to her. "I did. I am Aono Tsukune. You are the witch?"

I am Sandra. How … how did you do that?"

"I learned from the best," Tsukune replied with a smile. "There is no greater witch than Tojo Ruby," he explained.

Sandra gazed at him, open mouthed. "This Ruby … Can she teach me?" she asked.

Tuskune got to the point. "She can. In fact, I am counting on it. Sandra, this world, the weather, everything is messed up. I need a full coven of witches, thirteen, to make it right. Would you do me the honor of becoming part of Ruby's coven so we an change the world into what I should be, instead of this barren land?"

Sandra nodded. "To have such power, I could make a huge difference! I would no longer just be able to pull water from the ground, I could make it fall from the sky!"

Tsukune chuckled. "Yes, that I what we are aiming for," he agreed. He then closed his eyes and mentally called for Ruby.

"Yes, Master?" Ruby asked as she appeared.

Everyone turned their gaze to Ruby.

Tsukune gestured to Sandra. "This I Sandra, she is a witch with limited ability. Perhaps you can work with her to help make your coven?"

"Hmmm," Ruby hummed as she eyed Sandra. "Yes, she is suitable though she will need much training. I can take her home and work with her."

"You live here?" Sandra asked Ruby as she eyed Ruby's black leather corset tied up the front, her ankle length shirt and her ornate wand.

"I live far from here. You have a concern, Sandra?" Ruby asked.

Sandra nodded. "I do. If I go with you, who will make water for the people here?"

A hand over her mouth, Ruby tittered. "Such a simple thing. Come with me."

Sandra followed Ruby, as did Buck, Tweekie and the men who were guarding Sandra.

Katsume slid up next to Tsukune and asked in a pur, "Maybe we should go inside the house and help my over-full breasts become a little lighter?"

.

Ruby led them to a large, dry stream bed. She walked along, eyeing the bottom.

"What are we looking for?" Sandra asked, trying to see what Ruby saw."

As Ruby scanned the stream bed, she asked, "When you create water, do you draw it up, or conjure it?"

"I draw it up from underground."

Ruby cast her a sad smile. "Dear, you need to create water, not take what little is left here." She stopped at deeper place in the stream where there was a small puddle of water. Looking downstream, Ruby asked, "Where does this stream bed go?"

Sandra frowned at her. "I don't know."

Ruby turned to the men. "Anyone?"

Buck knew. "This stream goes to a river a few miles down that goes through Old Chicago. Used to, anyway."

Ruby nodded and climbed down into the stream bed to whisper some words and touch the small puddle with her wand. She then climbed back up the band. Everyone watched the maybe quart of water, anxiously looking for something to happen.

To Sandra, Ruby said, "This is simple conjuring, taking what is there, and expanding it many times over. Watch." Ruby the waved her wand and announced, "Aqua!"

The puddle grew quickly into a large puddle, then water ran as it continued to grow and fill up the stream bed.

"Water will continue to fill this stream unless my magic is cancelled. Once the weather is returned to normal, this small stream will be of no consequence," Ruby explained. "But for the moment, it will be vital to for your people to have."

The water in the bottom of the stream was now a foot deep, expanded in both directions and swelling up deeper. Water one again flowed in this stream.

A couple men cheered. "Thank you," Sandra whispered, seeing the miracle Ruby just performed.

Ruby offered Sandra her hand. "Shall we go now?"

Sandra looked at Ruby in awe and clasped her hand. "Yes, please show me how to do wondrous things!"

They disappeared.

"Wow," was all Buck could thing of saying.

"Beeb beeb beeb, Miss waterworks is gone," Tweekie said.

Buck looked down at his little friend. "Tweekie, I got a feeling that Ruby can do much more than make water."

"Maybe she can make me into a real boy, " Tweekie pondered

Buck grinned. "No Pinocchio for you yet, Tweekie. Come on, let's go back and see if we can find Lord Aono."

Buck and Tweekie left, leaving Sandra's guards to stare in awe at the now flowing stream.

.

By the time they walked back to Old Chicago, people were cheering and running to the river with buckets. Down in the riverbed, a small but constant flow was creeping along. Some gathered water in whatever they found that would hold water, some found pools to splash and play in, others just knelt down and face-planted to get long drinks.

Now they had water, the people of Old Chicago became energized. People moved faster and more smiles lit faces. Momo even got them to clear the old Airport up so craft could land.

With help from Kamakura, Tsukune built up the airport and got the generators, radios and new fuel tanks on trucks to service aircraft. Besides planes coming in to drop off supplies, Tsukune found rusted old bulldozers and road equipment to restore. With engineers from Kyoto and Kamakura coming and teaching people how to use these things, The road to New Chicago was under construction. All paid for by Yen backed with gold.

Digging gold out of a dilapidated bank vault, Tsukune also had more gold to back the yen that became the currency for Old Chicago. What Tsukune wanted most was more witches. Despite having much to do here, Tsukune needed to travel more and find a coven for Ruby.

The restored mansion outside of town was now considered Tsukune's house. Now that Tsukune had wanted it, but all the yokai here insisted he have his own grand house here. By ensuring everyone knew all these improvements to the city was due to Lord Aono, They also got the people of Old Chicago to agree. Tsukune was Lord of Old Chicago.

.

The computer council in New Chicago was very upset this barbarian man was taking over. Gathering in their council room with closed doors and all computers present and no humans, Dr. Theopolis addressed his fellow computers.

"This Lord Aono is taking over everything. Even the population here look up to him. Many are going out to work, and returning with gold to sell. Many people are using Yen wherever possible an driving the value of goods up! They are stressing the credit allotments! I am at a loss as to what to do about him. He has proven he doesn't need any of us. Humans don't even mind if we remove unruly ones from the city. Others take supplies and go with them. Discipline is breaking down."

"We truly have very little control left. This is disturbing."

Dr. Theopolis said, "I see bad things arising. His crowds crown him King, and then we'll be banned. I see, blood and destruction, our elimination, because of one man."

"Blood and destruction because of one man?"

"Yes, discipline breaking down, and soon humans will gather to war against each other and us. They may well crown Aono as their King!"

"We must do something about him," another computer said.

"What do we do about this Aono-mania?"

"How do we deal with the barbarian King?"

"Where do we start with a man who is bigger, than any human that we've ever seen?"

Loudly, Dr. Theopolis said, "Brothers! You have no perception. These stakes we are faced with are frightfully high. We must crush him completely! So to preserve us, this Aono must die."

"So we must vote on, this Aono must die."

"Must die."

"Must die."

"This Aono must die!"

"We all vote for, this Aono must die."

"Now, how to do it."

None of them noticed the bat tucked up by the ceiling.

.

The Draconians were returning to speak with Lord Aono about their trade deals. Instead of New Chicago, Katsume convinced the air traffic controller to have them set down in Old Chicago.

At the old O'Hara airport, Tsukune had the main terminal building restored, and collected Kokoa, who knew the underground system and capabilities well, Dr. Han, who knew the Kamkura capabilities well (and worked for him now, not computers), and Nana Nakamura, who knew Kyoto well. Of course, Moka and Katsume were also there.

This time when the Draconian landed, a walkway extended to the ship hatch so Cain and his man were able to walk straight into what used to be a departure area where Tsukune and his reps greeted them. Food service and a long table with comfortable chairs sat waiting to be used with a pair of succubi in sexy French maid outfits waited to serve.

Tsukune greeted Cain with a bow. "Thank you for coming, General. I look forward to a beneficial meeting for both of us."

"As do I, Lord Aono," Cain replied with his own bow. "We have a list of supplies we need, and would like to sample your foods to see which we prefer."

Tsukune motioned to the long line of food displayed that the maids were bracketing. "We brought a sampling of many things. Down in another room, there are livestock representing the meats we have here. Please feel free to sample while we discuss currency."

"You have currency?" Cain asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. We base our currency on gold," Tsukune explained. Two hundred yen is equivalent to one ounce of gold. I am not aware of what Daks are worth. And yes, our yen are back with solid gold."

Cain smiled. "Not barter, as I feared it would be. We back our daks with gold and platinum. Fifty daks equals a gam of gold or one tenth of platinum. I am sure we can weigh our gam to your ounce and determine any difference."

"Yes that would be the only fair way to proceed," Tukune agreed.

The meeting went well. The Draconians stuffed themselves with samples of Earth food while Tsukune and General Cain got their weights worked out. The succubi were busy serving food and drink to the pleased looking Draconians. Tsukune and Cain agreed that payment could be made in precious metals or by the backed currency, since the currency was markers for the precious metals.

Cain had a ship that was going on deep space patrol. The Captain of that ship was here and selected the foods he would like to take with him. He put his order in, Cain authorized the purchase and discussed with Tsukune buying six small nuclear power cells that were very efficient in making electricity, and could be tuned to whatever frequency Tsukune wanted, as well as electric drive motors for vehicles.

After the official meeting, Tsukune and Cain took a walk as the Draconian Master Chef talked with the maids about their wonderful food and how it was prepared. Two things Draconians loved. Chicken and ham. The had sampled both deep steamer pans empty.

.

Walking along by the animal pens, Cain said, "Lord Aono, any assistance you need to help you take over the Earth, we will gladly help you with."

Tsukune cast him a grin. "I appreciate that, General. I know you are sincere. I also know the change has to come from the people of Earth. Any outside interference cannot be tolerated. Do not concern yourself, we are well on our way of fixing what is wrong. Making good, honest trade deals is the most you can do. That, and being a friend to Earth. Does your Emperor agree with being our friend?"

"Our Emperors' goals are met. Earth is becoming an ally to us. He prefers to rule here, however as long as he knows Earth will support us, and not be hostile to us, that will suffice. It will be an area he needs not be concerned about," Cain said, knowing Lord Aono required truth.

"That is good to hear," Tsukune replied. He noted Moka striding towards him. "Ah, my lovely blood mate, Moka," Tsukune said with a smile.

Moka didn't look happy. "General Cain," she said with a bow of her head. She then shifted attention to Tsukune. "We have a problem."

Picking up that this was not for Cain's ears, Tsukune nodded. "General, if you will excuse us?"

"Of course. I will be sampling more of your fine food. Excuse me," he said, and walked back the other way.

Tsukune kept going in a slow walk, with Moka, an arm round each other.

Quietly, Moka said, "The computers in New Chicago are planning to assassinate you. Their brilliant idea is to offer us lodging in the city for cooperative talks, then gas our room with cyanide.

Tsukune chuckled. "THAT is their grand plan?"

"There is danger to Katsume, if she keep wanting to sleep with us."

Tsukune let out a sigh. "We'll I guess we will have to get right to the heart of the matter then, and prevent them from acting."

.

By now, the workers and techs knowing how to run a city in Kamakura and Kyoko were numerous, and the yen these people were paid were high enough that many wanted the positions. Tsukune sent Kokoa back to Kamakura with job offers was well as the food order for the Draconians. He kept concentrating on building up Old Chicago.

In another area of interest, the Hawaiians liked the idea of yen that they could earn, and not the rationed out credits of the computer system. People there willingly left the computer controlled city and made homes, and sold and bought goods for yen. The inside of New Honolulu was becoming vacant.

Dr, Huer did come to visit Tsukune, and was surprised at how well Old Chicago was rising from the ashes. He even got a ride to Tsukune's mansion in a real ground car. He was upset that the ride cost him fifteen yen, which he didn't have any of.

The driver escorted him into the lobby of the Aono mansion and complained to Tsukune Dr. Huer was cheating him.

"I shall make it right, this time," Tsukune assured the driver. He gave the driver his yen. The driver thanked him and left.

"We do not use yen in New Chicago," Dr. Huer said.

"No, you use worthless credits that mean nothing outside New Chicago," Tsukune reminded him.

Dr, Huer frowned and said, "We noticed recently, a Draconian ship was diverted to Old Chicago where it landed. It was there for hours, then left."

"Yes, they came down, we made a good trade. Another ship will be coming down to load up their supplies before they head out into deep space," Tsukune told him. What about it?"

"We never authorized that trade," Dr. Huer said firmly.

"You don't need to. I did," Tsukune replied firmly. "You have no control over old Chicago. You never wanted anything to do with it."

"Mr. Aono," Huer said in a strong tone. "We MUST show a united front to the Draconians! Otherwise, they will put a wedge between us and divide Earth, then they come in and take over!"

Tsukune shook his head sadly. "If you knew all that I know, my poor Dr. Huer, you'd see truth. Honestly, your realm of responsibility is New Chicago and keeping Earth safe from invasion. That's it. You still bow to computers, which is sad all in itself. Things are changing, you can change with them, or be left behind."

Dr. Huer shifted foot to foot, irritated. "Lord Aono, we cannot have the Draconians taking over!"

Firmly, Tsukune told him, "They won't be. Cain knows what I can do, and the fact I can reach out and crush his big warship if I choose to do so. He has been cooperative and friendly, as I have been, which puts his Emperor at ease. They get what they want, we get what we want. It's that simple."

"You cannot trust the Draconians!"

"I don't. I am having them watched very closely. Soon, I will have a test for them. If they pass, I might trust them a little more."

"What kind of test?" Huer asked.

Tsukune offered him a small grin. "Not your concern, until I am ready. Then, I will tell you all about it. OH, by the way, I am having all the atmosphere control machines identified. We are getting closer to disconnecting all of them and putting the environment back to what is should be."

"The environment is stable, why do that?" Huer cried.

"It's not suppose to be. Dr. Huer, and many places are suffering due to your control. The Earth is not static. It moves, it changes, seasons come and go. The Earth is a living thing. Have you never wondered why evolution is possible? How higher life forms came to be? Oceans move and flow, fall and rise. The air itself moves and flows in currents, helps build and destroys. The ground itself moves over time. These thing promote changes in life on Earth. Your machines stifle the Earth, which in turn stifles life in all forms, everywhere except around your precious cities. That is ending, Dr. Huer."

"Buck tells of strong winds and very cold weather in this area if the weather is not controlled," Dr. Huer complained.

"In the winter time, probably so," Tsukune agreed. "That does not mean it is a bad thing."

"People will freeze!"

"No, they can put on things like coats and boots. People have done it for thousands of years," Tsukune countered.

"We keep the areas of high radiation isolated with weather control!" Dr. Huer explained loudly.

"All that will be fixed when the time comes," Tsukune assured him.

Dr. Huer frowned at him. "I fear you will destroy our planet," he said in a hard tone.

"No, I'm trying to repair what you people have already ruined," Tsukune replied.

Dr. Huer went to storm out, then stopped. "Is there a car available to take me back to New Chicago?"

"Do you have cab fare?"


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

When the computer council in New Chicago invited Tsukune to come and meet with them on a 'vital matter' and stay a couple days, Tsukune had to smile. He had already talked to Ruby, who now had seven witches, three more being taught. The Weather control stations and planetary shield generators had all been found. Another city in Japan was being rebuilt, and manufacturing was going well on the surface there. One of the things they were building was space fighters and a real, larger space ship was in the plans, as was a couple mining ships to mine asteroids in the solar system. Trade with the Draconians was also starting out well. A Draconian freighter came in with fuel synthesis machines, better communications equipment and some factory machines, then left packed with the food the Draconians needed for the long patrol they were going on.

Listening in on the computer council as they planned 'recovering' their previous control, Tsukune noted the frequencies they used to maintain their control. The new Draconian communications equipment could also transmit on the same frequencies and at a much higher power level. The computer Council in New Chicago was the main ruling body of the other eight cities they currently controlled. Tsukune send his own agents to each of those cities.

Traveling to New Chicago, this time Tsukune just didn't bring Moka and Katsume. He brought engineers and a few of the new Draconian transmitters Since the favorite weapon of the New Chicago police were a rifle form of Tazers, everyone was shielded with copper mail under their clothes.

Arriving in New Chicago, Dr. Huer and the environmental expert, Jason Talbert were there to greet Tsukune and his group.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Aono," Dr Huer greeted. "This is Jason Talbert, our environmental expert. He can explain better why the environmental control system is critical for our survival."

"I am sure he can explain why it is vital for the needs of your cities, but not for the rest of the planet," Tsukune replied with a smile.

'Mr. Aono," Jason said, " There are highly radioactive areas. The control system allows us to control winds to avoid those area to keep the spread of radiation around the planet to a minimum. To disrupt the system allows inhabited areas to be contaminated."

"Why do you not remove the radiation?" Moka asked him.

Jason shrugged. "We cannot. Once radiation is in an area, it is impossible to get rid of it. It must decay and that takes a very long time, millions of years in some places."

"We will remove it," Tsukune told him. "Don't worry. When we are ready, we will return the Earth to what it should be."

"That's not possible," Jason stated.

Tsukune only cast him a brief smile. "Moka, my dear, shall we go?"

It was another hour before this meeting began. Tsukune and Moka went to the room there were assigned to. It was well ventilated with adjustable vents. Easy to pump some toxic gas in, then shut off the ventilation.

After they visited their room, Tsukune had his engineers and Katsume go to work. Heading for the computer council chamber, the pair met many people who greeted them, some wanting to work in Old Chicago. Others hinted they would like to see him running New Chicago instead of the computers. While Tsukune and Moka talked to them, Katsume was busy.

Assuring the people in the main computer control rooms that everything was fine, Katsume talked to and Charmed them as the engineers set up their new monitoring stations for all the equipment in the city, then identify the breakers for power to the computer servers.

.

Tsukune walked into the council chamber with Dr; Huer. Tsukune helped Moka sit, then took his own chair. He noted the escort of guard stayed outside the room.

Dr. Theopolis said, "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Aono. Have you found your accommodations adequate?"

"They are fine, except for one small problem," Tsukune replied. "The cyanide lines leading to them."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Dr. Theopolis stated. "Cyanide is a poison gas, it should not be connected to the ventilation system. I don't know how that happened."

Moka smirked. "Like anything that happens in this city you are not aware of."

"It must have been a mistake," Dr. Theopolis replied.

Tsukune shook his head. "No, no mistake. You computers got together and decided to put them in connected to our room, right after you all voted to try and assassinate myself and Moka. That was four days ago, I believe."

"You are interfering with our planet." Another red computer box stated.

"It's not your planet," Tsukune said in a heavy tone. "You are constructs made by the ones who DO own this planet. The people, human and yokai who live here. Apparently you have forgotten that you are the servants. Lately, you have not been serving well. You believe your own existence and control should take top priority."

"We have done as you asked," Dr. Theopolis stated.

"Did I, or anyone ask you to attempt to assassinate us?" Tsukune countered.

All the computers were quiet for a moment. Dr. Theopolis finally asked, "What do you intend to do, Mr. Aono?"

"When humans misbehave like you have, they would be going to jail." Tsukune explained and took out the jammer in his pocket to inspect it. "There is no sense in carrying you or your conspirators down to a jail cell. We can confine and close you off from the rest of the city right here."

"You do that and all the machinery in the city will no longer be functioning," the red computer stated.

Katsume rushed in. "We're ready, Lord Aono!" she announced.

Tsukune nodded to her and said, "Activate." She ran back out. He held up the jammer and said, "This works on the same frequency as your communications to the all the equipment in the city through your master server. Once the server is shut down, your control here is lost. Once I activate this, you won't even be able to speak to each other, let alone control anything or call for help. Any last words?"

"You can't to this!" Dr, Theopolis said. "We assist in the defense of Earth!"

"Not any more," Tsukune countered. He turned the jammer on. Getting up, he walked over to the shelve the computer were on and set it down between the two rows. He turned to see Dr. Huer had paled.

"You disabled all of them," Dr. Huer said weakly.

"They are confined now and will cause no further mischief," Tsukune replied.

"What do we do without them?" Dr. Huer asked, looking frightened.

"Do what you should have been doing all along," Moka stated. "Make the decisions and take care of your space forces as their commander. Take responsibility."

"We are done here," Tsukune stated. He went over and assisted Moka up. "Dr. Huer?" he asked, motioning to the door.

"Who is controlling the city now?" Huer asked in a near panic.

"You are. Come, I will show you the new control system," Tsukune replied.

After the doors were shut, Tsukune had a pair of mechanics weld the doors shut. Guards bracketed the doors to ensure no one tried to open them.

Walking down the hallway, Dr. Huer stared at nothing as he said, "I feel sick to my stomach. We … we're doomed."

Tsukune eyed him and said, "If you cannot find the intestinal fortitude to do your job, I'll find someone to do it for you."

Dr. Huer looked at him and asked," What do you mean?"

"Stand up and be a man, or I'll put someone else in charge of this city and your Space force." Tsukune stated.

Dr. Huer pleaded, "Please understand, The computer were doing all the work! I was only the Director for the human population!"

"Very well," Tsukune replied. "Then, you will continue to direct the people of this city. After I show you the new control center, I'll go speak with the new Defense Director, Wilma Deering."

"But she…" Dr. Huer began. Tsukune cut him off.

"Her, or Buck Rogers," Tsukune said. "Personally, I think Buck Rogers may be a better choice, now that I think about it."

"You can't do this!" Dr. Huer cried.

"It's already being done," Tsukune told him. "Are you willing to direct the people in this city, or do I get someone else. Say, Kokoa Shuzen?"

"Who?"

Tsukune grinned. "You know her as Kathy Chang."

Dr, Huer paled. He remember his last encounter with that one. "I'll do it."

Tsukune smiled.

.

Once Tsukune had showed Dr. Huer the control centers, he went to find Buck. As he figured, Buck was talking to Wilma in his room when he arrived.

Buck stood up. "Lord Aono, so, do we still have out computer council, or are they bits on the floor?" he asked.

"They are whole, and in jail for attempted murder," Tsukune stated. "Power has been cut to them and a jammer is preventing them from even speaking to each other. The doors to their chambers have been sealed shut."

Wilma's jaw dropped open as she stared at him.

"Which brings a question," Tsukune added. "Dr. Huer has taken responsibility to run the city. Which of you are willing to be the new Defense Director?"

Buck chuckled. "I'm not surprised. You think me or Wilma can do it?"

Tweekie spoke up. "Beeb beeb beeb, Go for it Buck!"

Buck and Wilma looked at each other. Wilma bore a look of shock.

"Buck… I…" Wilma said weakly.

Picking up on Wilma's reluctance, Tsukune said, "Buck Rogers, you are the new Defense Director. You are also hereby promoted to Admiral. You assistant and second in command will be Colonel Deering here."

"Why me?" Buck asked.

"A few reasons," Tsukune told him. "First, you were already a captain in the true human military. You know how to deal with subordinates and human controlled forces. From what I've seen, you also have a good head on your shoulders. You are also the closest one to our biggest potential enemy, Princess Ardolla of the Draconian Empire. If anyone can keep her friendly to us, it's you. Lastly, I know you will perform your duties and have no problem speaking with me about important matters that come up. So, Admiral Rogers, do you accept?"

Buck grinned and shook his head. "Since you put it like that, I accept." Turning to Wilma, he asked, "Colonel Deering, will you be my second?"

Still staring blankly at him, Wilma nodded.

"Wonderful!" Tsukune announced. "Please ensure your forces are prepared. We do have fifteen star fighters in Kamakura. I will have them sent here to you."

"Fifteen?" Buck asked.

"Yes, besides the ones we had, Ruby has made more. We have pilots for all of them. They have been trained some, I'm sure you will ensure they are properly trained. We can discuss details on force strength later, Admiral," Tuskune said, then bowed. "Have a good day, Admiral."

Not knowing what else to do, Buck returned his bow. "Thank you, Lord Aono. I will do my best."

After Tsukune and Moka left, Buck said, "Looks like Lord Aono is taking over everything."

"He can't do that," Wilma said weakly.

"Beeb beeb beeb, he already has. Buck, do I get a uniform too?" Tweekie asked.

"Sure, Tweekie, you get to be my personal advisor. Rank … Corporal."

Tweekie tipped his head." Gotta start at the bottom, huh? Is that because I'm so short?"

.

By seizing New Chicago, the other cities fell quickly in line. Word had gotten out that either computer councils fell in line with Lord Aono, or they wouldn't exist any longer.

Wanting to monitor the situation in both Chicago cities, Tsukune decided to live in his Old Chicago home for a while. News coming in was good. All the environmental and shield generators were identified. Ruby now had ten witches she was training, and Dr. Huer and Buck Rogers were settling into their new roles. Buck was finally teaching their pilots on maneuvers and tactics he'd been wanting to see implemented. New Chicago was also thriving on gold backed Yen for currency, instead of worthless credits.

Kokoa had even found and gotten into Fort Knox to help back their currency.

Of the rest of the Shuzen clan, not much good news was discovered. Issa had yet to be found. The remains of where his castle was lay in a giant asteroid pit. Nether he nor Kahlua were found there, or anywhere.

Snow fairies were discovered eeking out an existence in the Himalayas. Not many were left, only three males and a couple dozen females. They agreed heartily to trade with New Hong Kong, the nearest city. As long as only men came to trade.

General Cain and Princess Ardolla came down to visit. As before, General Cain went to see Tsukune and talk business while the Princess spent time with Buck Rogers and fawned over his new position of responsibility.

Sitting in the lounge of his Old Chicago house in a stuffed chair by the General. Tsukune asked, "So, how does your Emperor take to our arrangements?"

"Very well," Cain said firmly. "He previously thought, as did I, that Earth was weak. He, and I, no longer think that now. The speed in which you took control surprised us. We had thought there was going to be a civil war on Earth. You acted to fast for a war to develop."

Raising his glass to Tsukune, General Cain added, "You are a man of honor, strength and action. Someone to be respected. Our Emperor would very much like to meet with you."

"I am honored," Tsukune replied. "It may be a while before I can commit to a meeting. I still have much to do, I am very busy. Please let him know I will make myself available as soon as it is possible."

"I will inform him."

Ruby came in wearing her leather bustier and long wool skirt. Seeing Cain, she bowed to Tsukune and said, "Master, I now have twelve to meet your needs. I am coming up short on finding the last one."

Tsukune nodded to her. He knew with Cain here, she wasn't going to give any specifics but he knew what she meant. "Thank you Ruby. Please make yourself comfortable and wait for me. I will come see you after I am free."

"Yes. Master," she replied and bowed again.

Cain watched her go. "A very lovely servant you have there, Lord Aono," he said.

"Ruby is a prize, to be sure," Tsukune agreed. "Very loyal and talented, as well as easy to look upon. I've known Ruby most of my life. I can tell you, she had no equal. Women like her don't come around very often."

"Very true, such a prize is rare" Cain agreed. "I take it she is doing a project for you?"

"Yes, a very important one. One I can trust only her with," Tsukune admitted. He cast Cain a wry grin and said, "Ruby has a way of making things happen that no one else is able to. If she is successful, like I am sure she will be, we will soon be able to provide all the food and materials either of us will ever need."

Cain perked up. "This sounds like an important project indeed. Are you thinking about mining the asteroids in your system?"

"That is a future project I am considering, yes. Not an immediate one."

Cain leaned forward. "Lord Aono, one of the … interests of ours is the wealth of minerals in the asteroids of your system. Perhaps we can discuss mining rights? We assist you in mining, and be compensated in a share of the minerals?"

"That is an idea, General," Tsukune agreed. "I will talk it over with my advisors. On the surface, that does seem to be a beneficial agreement for both of us."

"On the surface?" Cain asked.

"Yes, we are only began discussing the possibility," Tsukune told him. "The concept needs to be looked into closely, on both our parts. Would you not agree?"

Cain smiled. "Yes. I must add cautious to your qualities, Lord Aono. You are a very thoughtful man."

Tsukune knew Cain was doing his best to get on his good side. He also knew he had to use that to it's full potential. He. raised his glass to Cain. "As are you, General, to bring items up a few at a time. I am sure you've been thinking about many things for quite a while now."

"With our Emperor in agreement that you are a friend to our Empire, I am more capable of doing so."

Tsukune held his glass out to Cain and said, "A toast then, to mutual peace and prosperity."

"To mutual peace and prosperity," Cain agreed and clinked glasses with him.

.

After his meeting with Cain, Tsukune went to see Ruby in her magic room she had set up here. He knocked a the door and waited until she bade entry.

"Come in, Master," Ruby called through the door.

Of course, she knew it was him. Tsukune went in and asked, "What news does my sensei in magic have for me?" he asked.

Ruby blushed. "Tusukune, that was a long time ago," she said meekly.

"It is still true," Tsukune replied.

Ruby handed him a scroll. "Tsukune I need you to be the thirteenth witch. This is the spell, impress it in your mind. I also have to tell you that to accomplish this task I must return to death. I enjoy serving you and Moka, but I cannot stay forever."

Tsukune felt a pain in his chest when she said that. "Ruby, you truly have to go?"

"I do," she said apologetically. "It's not that bad, really. I get to learn things, secrets that most do not get to learn and come back with knowledge of." Clasping her hands together, Ruby blushed and added, "Before we do the spell, there is one thing I would like. To spend a night with you, if that is possible."

Tsukune stepped over, clasped her hands and lifted them to kiss the back of her top hand. Reverently, he said, "My dear, precious Ruby, it would be my honor. You know I will love you forever."

"As I will love you," she echoed, blushing deeply. "You, me, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, we have bonds that will never part. Not though space or time. Please remember that."

They fell into a hug, holding each other tight.

"I will remember," Tsukune told her firmly.

.

Tsukune informed Moka of the spell he had to study, and the fact that this would be Ruby's last act in the world of the living. Moka agreed that besides allowing a night with him, they needed to throw a party in Ruby's honor before that spell was cast. Moka wanted to be sure that Ruby knew how much she was appreciated.

While Tsukune studied and Impressed that spell in his mind , Moka took over running things as his second in command. Yen was now the currency of the world and the world was truly beginning to prosper. Moka had crews at each environmental station to shut them all down upon command. Other than ensuring Tsukune got the blood he needed and got rest every night, she left him to study.

In was a week before Tsukune had every syllable and gesture to that spell imprinted on his mind so well he could do it in his sleep. Once he opened the door to his study, Katsume was right there to get an intimate nip and let him know that all was ready, and Ruby and all her witches were here.

The party for Ruby was a big bash. Being the guest of Honor, Ruby wasn't allowed to even pour her own cup. Moka saw to her every need, and Tsukune stayed close by her. Her food came to her, whatever she desired. Her intake of alcohol was monitored to be sure she had a good buzz on, but not drunk. Music was played and Tsukune slow danced with her to her delight. Ruby was treated like a queen.

When Ruby had enough partying. Tsukune took her up to his room where he impressed the feel of her in their kissing petting and making love. He nipped her all over, which she loved, and nurse on her, careful not to take too much blood that would weaken her. Ruby passed out in his arms, in complete bliss.

.

In the mid morning when Ruby awoke, it was to Tsukune gently petting her cheek. Opening her eyes, she smiled at him.

"You know, I'm going to miss you terribly again," Tsukune said softly.

"Sorry, it can't be helped," Ruby replied, returning his smile. She then poked him on the nose and said, "There is something I left in the top drawer of your dresser. It is for you and Moka alone. Don't look until after I am gone."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "As you say, precious one." he agreed. "Perhaps we could delay the spell, say for maybe a month or two?"

Ruby giggled. Gently caressing his face, she said, "I would like nothing better. People are suffering, we must stop that as soon as possible. We cannot be selfish, my Master. We need to end their suffering."

"We do," he conceded.

.

On the front lawn of Tsukune's Chicago house a ten foot diameter magic circle was laid out in silver. Moka escorted Tsukune and Ruby out, Tsukune holding Moka's hand on one side, Ruby's on the other. Nearing the magic circle, they noted all the other witches were taking their places. Tsukune let go of the hands he was holding to take his own place, the last empty spot on the outside of the circle.

Moka and Ruby hugged tightly. They whispered to each other. When they parted, Moka wiped away a tear. "Thank you, for all you've done, my friend," Moka said.

Ruby nodded then walked o the center of the circle. Raising her wand to waist level, she turned in place and said, "Prepare."

All the witches closed their eyes briefly raised their hands out to Ruby and opened their eyes as Ruby's wand pointed at them. Turning in a complete circle, Ruby finished her Unison spell. They would all cast as one, as was required.

"Begin," Ruby intoned and raised her wand skyward.

In unison all the witches chanted and cast with Ruby. At first nothing happened, then tendrils of light from each hand snaked out to touch Ruby. The chant went on and the tendrils grew thicker and brighter. Ruby began to glow in a white light. The now white bars of light glowed, Ruby's glow increasing with them. A last word was shouted out in unison.

The white bars of light all rushed into Ruby's brightly glowing figure what became as bright as the sun. The ball of pure light then exploded out, washing over the witches. It kept racing out in a ring away from the magic circle. In it's wake, the ground was green with grass and foliage, the air above, pure.

.

"General, come look at this!" The visual sensor operator on the Draconian dreadnought called.

Cain went over to see the image of the Earth the operator was watching. Something, a glowing circle expanded out, racing across the Earth's surface to meet itself at a point on the opposite side. There was a flash and the glow raced back though the atmosphere. Behind the glow, their view of the Earth cleared. Green and blue planet shone clear in the wake of the glow. The glow met itself, condensing down into a point and disappeared.

Staring at the event and fearing a disaster just occurred, Cain said, "Get Earth in line, we need to know what just happened!"

.

Tsukune walked to the center of the magic circle. Ruby's wand lay where she had been standing. Beside the wand lay a pile of ash. Tsukune dropped to his knees. "Farewell, my friend," he whispered in a choke.

Moka dropped to her knees. She had a whisk broom and a garden shovel in an urn. With a hitch in her voice, she said, "Help me clean her up."

They took care collecting Ruby's ashes.

One of the witches came close. "She died?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, it was what Ruby planned," Moka said tonelessly.

"But… why do it if she knew this spell was going to kill her?"

Tonelessly, Tsukune said, "Because Ruby knew the world needed it. Because she was the most selfless person I have ever met."

.

Inside, in the dinning room they held a funeral and wake for Tojo Ruby. After it was over, Moka took Ruby's ashes and her wand up to her and Tsukune's room to return to their castle and Ruby's magic room when they were able.

Looking down on the urn, Tsukune remembered about the 'something' Ruby left behind. "Moka, Ruby left something for us in my dresser," he said.

Tsukune opened the drawer with Moka beside him. Inside was a parchment tied with a red ribbon. He took it out, untied the ribbon and opened it up. In Ruby's fine writing, the parchment read :

_Tsukune, Moka,_

_A few things to share with you, since you will not pass on for a very long time._

_Spirits never die. That is what I was and an again now I no longer have a body. Do not grieve for me. I will be back._

_The last time I was back, you were both deep asleep. I spent most of that shorter life, yearning for something and never knew what it was I was yearning for. No more 500 year long naps!_

_Spirits, which is what we all are, develop a psychic, magnetic type force between those who truly care deeply about each other. They share an unconscious and irresistible pull to be together again. No matter where they are reborn into the world, they will seek out spirits that they hold dear, even if they do not realize they are doing so. There is no true love at first sight. Those who experience that are only finding the one they have been searching for._

_The spirit you knew of as Kurumu has returned. You now know her as Katsume._

_The spirit you once knew as Yukari is one of the witches that helped cast. You must determine who she is. Possibly the most perverted one._

_Mizore is happy. That is all I will say about her._

_Live well, my loved ones. Keep my ashes in case you have another dire need of me. If I resurrect properly as a baby into a new life, then present my wand to me when you believe the time is right. _

_Your fellow bonded spirit forever, Ruby._

Tsukune sniffled. "We will see Ruby again," he said firmly.

Moka hugged him with one arm. "That also explains why Katsume glops on you so much. Tsukune, I think Ruby gave us with some forbidden knowledge when she left this."

"Yes. I am very glad she did."

"Then let's make sure we have the best world possible for her when she returns!"

**The End**


End file.
